


Wabi-Sabi || La belleza de avanzar - AU Bumbleby (T1)

by CrackShip_HellBirds



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Bumbleby - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Character in a Future, Self-Acceptance, Self-Reflection, Suffering, Unhealthy Relationships, baked alaska
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrackShip_HellBirds/pseuds/CrackShip_HellBirds
Summary: Lo que más quería Yang Xiao Long en la vida era pasar sus días con su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga, Blake Belladonna. Circunstancias harán que lo que Yang creía era mutuo, destruya su percepción de lo que consideraba "Amor".Con su amigo Sun cerca y el regreso de un personaje de pequeño tamaño y más coqueta que nunca. Yang tendrá que redescubrir sus emociones, lidiar con la pareja empalagosa más cercana que tiene y a la vez, ver como lo que más quería se aleja cada vez más de ella.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Sun Wukong, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

"Si me permites quedarme a su lado, no importa cuanto deba verla sonreír, llorar o incluso enojarse pero por favor... por favor, deja que mis sentimientos lleguen a ella, que conmueva su corazón y me permita quedarme en el. Cuidarlo y sanarlo cuando la luz que desprende se apague. Por favor... permite que mi felicidad y la de ella sean una sola y compartan un solo camino, no importa si no es recto pero si que estén unidos y bien sostenidos, para que ninguna marea o corriente los separe por muy fuerte que sean, por mucho que intenten alejarnos... Permite que nuestros mismos pesares nos den fuerza para seguir y llegar al lugar donde nos podamos reunir de nuevo".


	2. (1)

No recuerdo con precisa exactitud cuando todo comenzó, tal vez fue cuando nos encontramos en el bosque, su largo cabello negro ocultando su rostro en un inicio, tirando de su arma para que esta volviera a ella, el ursa a quien yo pensaba derrotar en el suelo, muerto. Su sonrisa llegando a hacer latir mi corazón. Supongo que desde ese momento me cautivo.

Y sin percatarme ella era el centro de mi vida, mis ojos buscándola constantemente, preocupándome por ella como su compañera. Su amiga.

No había renunciado a mis sentimientos por ella, a pesar de también ser una chica, su amiga, compañera de equipo y cuarto. Los seguía manteniendo, esos profundos sentimientos haciendo cada momento más difícil, cada segundo que pasaba a su lado provocando una tortura, esas ganas de tocarla, su rostro, su cabello, todo. Ella me encantaba. Su forma de actuar y de hablar. Sus actitudes menos esperadas apareciendo en momentos críticos.

Me encantaba hacerle bromas, en la noche sobre todo, bajar de mi cama y dirigirme a la de ella, picándola con un dedo el rostro mientras leía, logrando capturar su atención. Su mirada divertida mientras me veía, bajando su libro y regalándome su tiempo.

-Yang ya debemos ir a dormir -me dijo una vez, una sonrisa en su rostro.   
-lo sé, lo sé -le respondí riendo- solos unos minutos más.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con alegría, bajando su cabeza al libro nuevamente. Le había pedido unos minutos, pero en realidad, ni yo misma sabía que quería al pedírselo. Así que me quede observándola, siendo cautivada por sus facciones felinas, su rostro relajado, sus labios cerrados. Ella era pálida, de una piel blanca y suave.

Ese fue el primer momento en que actúe sin pensar en las consecuencias, con frecuencia abrazaba a mi hermanita Ruby, abrazándola con tanta fuerza que a veces llegaba a quitarle todo el aire de sus pulmones; pero no era capaz de abrazar a Blake, no de esa forma.

Sin darme cuenta, mis manos se estiraban hacia su cuerpo, yo misma levantándome para abrazarla mejor, ella levanto la vista segundos antes, abriendo los ojos al notarme. Le rodee la espalda con lentitud, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, sintiendo su dulce aroma. Disfrutando ese tipo de cercanía con ella. Estuve varios minutos así, Blake relajándose solo un minuto más tarde.

-¿Yang? -me pregunto preocupada, su voz baja mientras Ruby y Weiss dormían en el camarote de al frente- ¿ocurre algo?

_ ¿además de sentir esta sensación tan abrumadora de tenerte así?  _ -Pensé sonriendo- ¿ _de solo querer tenerte y jamás soltarte?_

Suspire en su cuello, disfrutando aún de su tacto- nada en particular.  
-¿estas segura? -pregunto un poco más nerviosa.

Me aleje de ella, un poco sonrojada, mis manos recorriendo todo el camino de sus hombros a sus manos. Sosteniéndolas con cariño, tan pequeñas, tan suaves. Diablos, debía irme rápido antes de perder la cordura y hacer algo que no debería. Trate de sonreír con normalidad, levantando una de sus manos con la mía. Lleve su mano a mis labios, besándole los nudillos. Mis ojos cerrándose sin poder evitarlo. Al levantar la vista y verla, se encontraba sonrojada, no había apartado su mano, pero estaba observándome con atención, sorprendida.

_ Mucho para una sola noche _ -me dije a mi misma.

Me levante, le acaricie la cabeza y sonreí.

-dulces sueños Blakey -le dije mientras subía a la parte de mi cama.

Ella parece haber reaccionado porque parpadeaba rápido, su sonrojamiento siendo más profundo y comenzaba a evitar mis ojos.

-tu también -logro decir antes de que me perdiera sobre mi cama.

No pude dormir esa noche, la escuché dejar su libro bajo la cama, acomodarse y al parecer suspirar. Pero no de cansancio al menos, no logre reconocer que tipo de suspiro, pero lo hizo. A diferencia mía. Que durante toda la noche estuve recordando la suavidad de su piel. La sensación de su piel bajo mis labios, de reflejo me lleve el dedo índice a mis labios, palpando con cuidado. Aun lo sentía, aún tenía su aroma en mi nariz y la sensación de posar mis labios sobre los de ella.

Me lleve ambas manos a la cabeza, agarrándome con fuerza la cabeza, cubriendo mis ojos mientras trataba de expirar para relajarme.

-¡maldición! -murmure- no puedo seguir así.

_ De seguir así no podre controlarme... Blake, mi Blakey ¿Qué hiciste para que te quisiera de este modo? _

Luego de ese pensamiento pude dormir, olvidando arroparme y quedándome sobre las sábanas durante mi sueño.

Esa noche soñé con Blake, su sonrisa al conocernos, su mirada al vernos. Toda la noche repitiendo esa sonrisa que a veces me daba hasta que por fin dejé de soñar y ya ni vi nada más.

Desperté porque alguien me picaba en mi abdomen, causándome cosquillas, le di manotazos al aire tratando que se alejara, pero como siguió persistiendo abrí los ojos. Girándome para ver con más detalle quien era el que me picaba.

Al despertar por completo, vi a Blake a escasos centímetros de mi rostro, su mirada serena, sus cejas levantadas como si estuviera sorprendida mientras esos preciosos ojos ámbar poco a poco iban enseñándome la cercanía de tenerla cerca.

-¡Blake! -grite alejándome de su rostro.

Mi cara ardía de pronto, Blake apartándose también y bajando la mirada. Eso había sido... raro.

-perdona por asustarte -mencionó apenada.  
-no fue por eso -dije moviendo las manos con rapidez- solo fue la sorpresa, en serio

Blake me miro, sonriendo ante mi comportamiento.

-siempre tan energética -dijo riendo.  
-siiii.... ja jajaja -reí con ella.  
-Ruby y Weiss no están, salieron hace poco para practicar -Blake se encogió de hombros.

Asentí, indicándole que había escuchado el mensaje, me dirigí hacia la punta de mi cama, al bajar de mi cama de un salto llegué a parar justo frente a ella. Sus ojos y los míos viéndose fijamente, yo no retrocedí ni ella tampoco lo hizo

_ Esto no pinta bien ¡no pinta nada de bien! _

Trate de apartarme un poco, corriendo mi cabeza más atrás. Pero sus ojos _¡dios sus ojos!_ Sus ojos volvían a cautivarme, su mirada lejana y atenta. Debía apartarme ahora antes de cometer una tontería.

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana, la habitación despejada y sin ninguna alma aparte de nosotras, nuestra cercanía de apenas unos centímetros de lejanía. Su pelo aún desordenado y vestía aún con su pijama.

_ Podría... sería tan corto el paso. _

Ella me continuaba mirando, pero no podía saber que podría estar pensando. Ya no. Mi corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Mi pecho doliendo ante la necesidad de acercarme a ella, sentía que mi cordura se desvanecía con cada segundo estando a merced de su cercanía, era como un imán, no podía apartarme, pero tampoco me acercaba.

Nos seguíamos viendo y en mi cabeza escuchaba las alarmas.

**_ ¡PELIGRO! ¡PELIGRO! _ **

Escuchaba que decía, ella respiro hondo en un momento y fue ese sonido que destruyo la pared que tenía, rompiendo con esa simple acción toda mi barrera, todo lo que podía estar conteniendo. Toque con cuidado su mejilla, procurando que me continuará viendo a los ojos. No sabía en que punto yo ya no estaba aquí y si lo estaba a la vez.

_ Ahh  _ -suspiro mi conciencia- _todo lo relacionado a las alarmas y advertencias se pueden largar... yo... ya no me quiero contener más._

Acerque poco a poco mi rostro al de ella, nuestros ojos siempre mirándose, un rojo expandiéndose por sus mejillas. Me detuve unos momentos, a centímetros sus labios de los míos. Mi corazón sintiendo que saldría disparado de parar o alejarme siquiera.

-perdóname, Blakey -dije en una sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos justo cuando termine de sellar nuestras distancias, mis labios descansando en los suyos, sintiendo esa suavidad de su contacto.

Ya había besado antes, pero esa sensación que Blake me daba era tan embriagadora que, aunque no supiera a donde tenía mis extremidades, mi mano libre llego a parar a su otra mejilla para sujetar su rostro con ambas manos, era delicado nuestro contacto, tierno. Ella me agarro de las muñecas en un momento, su rostro totalmente sonrojado, sus ojos expresando una emoción que nunca vi antes. Trato de liberarse de mi agarre en su rostro, por lo que me aleje de ella con lentitud, ambas respirando con dificultad. No sabía que necesitaba tomar aire hasta que sentí la necesidad de respirar con mayor frecuencia.

Lo había hecho de verdad y sin su consentimiento. Blake me miraba perpleja, tocando sus labios con su mano derecha, un rubor que no pudo tapar cubriendo de sus mejillas a sus orejas.


	3. (2)

Recuerdo que después de haberla besado Blake actuó extraña conmigo, durante todo el día evito mi mirada, mis ojos, todo; negándome el deseo de verle, cuando estiraba mi mano para alcanzarla y tocarla me esquivaba. La comprendía por todo lo ocurrido, pero mentiría si no dijera que de verdad me dolía, aunque de ser besada por alguien a quien consideraba compañera, de seguro no actuaría de la misma forma, bueno ¿quién sabe? a veces lo que uno dice y hace son comportamientos distintos, pero no estoy completamente segura porque veo todo esto normal.

En la noche, jugamos un juego de mesa de Ruby, cada una con una pieza predeterminada, mi pieza con la forma de guantes de boxeo, de color dorado y que no era más grande que mi pulgar. El de Ruby era una bellísima rosa roja, al igual que ella. A Weiss le salió algo más increíble, una lágrima de color plateado, en sí, la lágrima poseía un grabado y que, si lo acercabas lo bastante a tus ojos, se distinguía la palabra "maravillosa". La última pieza era la de Blake, de un color negro y con la forma de un libro. Todas quedamos sorprendidas por el juego. Mirándonos entre todas antes de mirar a Ruby con sorpresa.

Ese momento fue la primera vez que Blake me miró durante el día, y su mirada era de sorpresa, al igual que la de Weiss y seguramente la mía.

-¿Qué les paso? -preguntó Ruby sonriente.   
-las piezas -señaló Weiss atónita.   
-¿Qué tienen? -vi que ladeo la cabeza Ruby- ¿no les gustan?  
-son preciosas, Ruby -le dije alegre mientras la abrazaba.  
-¿es nuevo? -escuché que pregunto Blake desde atrás mío.  
-es especial -respondió mientras yo la bajaba.  
-¿especial? -preguntamos todas al unísono.

Ruby no dijo nada, a diferencia, dio por comenzado el juego. Tirando los dados y sacando por dígitos el 2 y el 5, solo sonreía y tarareaba una canción, al parecer no íbamos a sacar nada mas de su parte.

Tomo su pieza y la movió lo correspondiente. Cayendo en un cuadro que tenía distintos colores. Saco una tarjeta, sonrió y nos las enseñó.

**》** **castigo: Las dem** **á** **s jugadoras deben decir un secreto de ellas mismas.** **《**

Miré a Weiss y a Blake, ambas sin muchos ánimos de hablar. Ruby trajo este juego y le tenía confianza a mi hermanita, pero hay veces donde la confianza entre las personas no es la necesaria exactamente, sabes cómo es día a día, como nos movemos entre las personas, pero jamás conocemos a alguien del todo hasta que te tienen la confianza de revelarte parte de ellos. Le hice cariño en la cabeza y me senté a su lado. Posicionando mi pieza en el punto de partida. No dejaría a Ruby sola en esto.

-yo voy después -dije sonriente- Un secreto ¿eh? Veamos...

Conté mi secreto, todas mirándome con los ojos abiertos a excepción de Ruby que me sonreía con cariño, en general no me gusta hablar de mí, pero a veces sí podía contar lo más irrelevante pero no conocido de mi vida, creo que en este momento era lo mejor, tomamos todas confianza y dijimos lo que no revelamos a nadie antes pero no es un secreto tan profundo como para preocuparte el que pensaran los demás. La siguiente fue Weiss y por último Blake. Continuamos jugando por un largo rato riendo mientras pasaba el juego. Los castigos, retos y preguntas alegrando el ambiente.

Tras mi séptimo turno caí en una casilla de tarjeta. Mi corazón latía con emoción. Según pude apreciar, las peores preguntas o retos, eran de las benditas tarjetitas.

 _¿y que me salga algo malo?_ -reí en mi mente.

Levante la tarjeta, la lleve a mi pecho, tome aire y la volteé, sintiendo esa anticipación en mi estómago.

**》** **reto: Dir** **í** **gete hacia la persona que te gusta y** **abr** **á** **zala.** **《**

_¿¡¡Qué pasa con este reto!!? ¡yo y mi mente al pensar!_

Tragué, sintiendo una gota de sudor frío recorrer mi rostro. Al ver a Ruby me miraba atenta y con una sonrisa algo menos que dulce.

 _¿ella lo sabe?_ -me sorprendí- _¿de verdad lo sabe?_

-¿estás bien, Yang? -pregunto Weiss.  
-¿eh? ¡ah! Si, solo es un reto - _algo incómodo_ \- que me salió.   
-ya -concordó Weiss- entonces hazla.

Le puse los ojos en blanco _¡ni que fuera tan fácil!_ Me levanté de la nada, suspirando con una sonrisa que no pude controlar, esto sería algo difícil para mí, pero al menos la tensión entre nosotras puede que cambie con un gesto. Después de todo el día siendo ignorada por mi querida Blake, sintiendo un dolor inimaginable en mi corazón. Por fin tenía una excusa que ella no podría evitar.

Todas me miraron, yo miré a Blake con una leve sonrisa y me acerqué a ella. Abrazándola desde su espalda, rodeándola con mis brazos, teniendo cuidado de no apretarla muy fuerte, curioso es que cuando quiero abrazar a alguien, a veces siento ese vacío en la distancia, como si mis brazos no apretaran lo suficiente y se sintiera frio para la otra persona.

-Yang... -comenzó a decir Blake preocupada.   
-¿cuál se supone era tu reto? -señaló Weiss dudosa.  
-abrazar a mi compañera de equipo -dije abrazándola con más fuerza.

_¿¡Qué!? ¡delátenme! Pero debo aprovechar las ocasiones y sentir de esta forma a Blake era la mejor de mis alegrías._

-entonces ¿porque no abrazaste a Ruby? -preguntó Weiss mientras me miraba atentamente.   
-eso planeaba -dije mientras bajaba mi cabeza hasta el moño de Blake, sus orejas moviéndose me tentaron a soplarle aire mientras hablaba- pero ¿y si después la ahogó? Solo estoy a dos jugadas de ganar y tiendo a dejarla sin respiración -la mire con diversión, sonriéndole- a menos que quieras que te abrace a ti Ice Queen -reí.   
-No gracias -se cruzó de brazos.

Solté a Blake, notando que me miraba sonrojada y un poco molesta. Ya con esto creo que yo misma iba a provocar una situación de incomodidad así que relaje el ambiente con un guiño de mi parte a ella, se sobresaltó, pero de alguna forma funciono.

Mi corazón palpitando. Demonios, no podía quedarme mucho rato mirándola, pero sus ojos me hechizaban y todo el mundo parecía esfumarse. Demonios y más demonios. Debía estar loca para empezar a pensar así a su lado.

Me senté al lado de ella, mis piernas sobre mis rodillas y con mis brazos al centro, en un momento rasqué la parte de atrás de mi cabeza con demasiado entusiasmo. _Diablos, cálmate de una buena vez, Yang._

El juego siguió sin más problemas, mis ojos siempre buscando a Blake. Ella a veces mirando también a mi dirección. Cuando Ruby guardo el juego y se acostó a dormir yo esperaba que todo se mantuviera en calma, pero más tarde la vi bajar y colocarse a dormir al lado de Weiss, ella sonrojada y molesta por la invasión en un inicio, pero cedió. A pesar de todo su molestia al Ruby abrazarla, al rato la abrazo de vuelta y se colocaron a dormir.

 _¿están malditamente jugando conmigo? Yo que más que nada quiero dormir con Blake y no puedo, y mi hermanita apenas quiso y se acostó al lado de la Reina de Hielo._ -me reí en voz alta con ese pensamiento, dándome cuenta de lo que sentía.

-¿Qué sucede? -escuche que me pregunto Blake desde su cama. Al girarme y verla, noté que leía, bajando su libro para observarme.  
Reí nuevamente, esta vez algo más controlado- nada Blakey, solo sentía un poco de celos.  
-¿celos? -pregunto sorprendida.  
Apunte hacia Ruby con una sonrisa- eso, Ruby siempre dormía a mi lado -hice una mueca y lleve mis manos a mi pecho dramáticamente- siento como se me rompe el corazón -reí fingiendo lloriquear- he sido suplantada.  
-exagerada -me respondió con una sonrisa- solo están durmiendo, son amigas al fin de al cabo.

Mi corazón palpito con eso, sintiendo un estrépito que de la nada me daba más ganas de acercarme a ella. Al mirarla estaba sorprendida, pero ella me observaba con naturalidad, su rostro impasible. De verdad, solo escuchaba decir en mi cabeza:

**Anda, párate ¡Y ABRAZALA!**

Para que mi cabeza respondiera con ironía: _¿abrazar? Si claro, la voy a besar._

Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo mirándonos por lo que suspiré y le dije con total calma, la luz de la lámpara iluminando todo.

-entonces ¿está bien que yo duerma contigo?

La pregunta voló en el aire un poco, Blake sin cambiar su forma de mirarme. Mi corazón palpitando expectante. _¡esta sensación! ¡DIOS! ¡tanto silencio y me siento a punto de morir! Quiero tenerla más cerca de mí de alguna forma._ Ni yo me creía la calma con la que se lo había consultado, pero ya estaban dichas las palabras.

-está bien -su voz serena y tranquila.

**_No-Me-Creo-Esto_ **

No pude evitar sonreírle más ampliamente, mi felicidad desbordando. Me abalance sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza, me sentía tan feliz, tan condenadamente feliz.

-Yang ¿qué haces? -me pregunto sorprendida.  
-estoy tan feliz Blake -fue lo único que le di en respuesta.

Blake se relajó y me abrazo de vuelta, y yo, _¡yo me sentí dichosa!_ Nos abrazamos por poco rato, y cuando nos soltamos yo de verdad la miraba distinto, podía dormir con ella. ¡bien! Pero ahora me llegaba el predicamento ¿siquiera podré soportar estar cerca sin tocarla?

_¡maldigo mi suerte!_

Me acosté a su lado tranquila, mi cuerpo ardiendo como de costumbre, ella se acostó a mi lado, dándome la espalda lo único que la escuche a decir fue "buenas noches, Yang", y con eso no escuche ningún ruido, solo las respiraciones de todo el equipo, Blake estaba a tan pocos metros de mí, abrazarla ahora no debería ser un problema, además, si me dormía de igual forma la terminaría abrazando mientras duermo, esa era una costumbre con Ruby.

-buenas noches, mi Blakey -le susurre al oído mientras me acercaba a ella.  
-Yang... -escuche que me dijo.  
-¿dime?

Guardé silencio y ella no me respondió, no me dijo nada, ni siquiera una sílaba; su cuerpo era tibio a comparación con el mío, y como mis manos rodeaban su cintura sentía más de cerca su piel, de verdad me encantaba ella.

Me incline sobre ella, mirándola a pesar de ni verse en la oscuridad.

-Blake -le susurre con una voz que delataba lo que planeaba- si te beso en este momento ¿me odiarías?

Mi voz sonaba seria y de verdad hablaba seriamente con ella, me gustaba demasiado para jugar así.

-¿Blake? -le dije para confirmar que estaba despierta.   
-¿Yang? -me respondió con naturalidad  
-¿me odiarías?   
-Yang es tarde mejor...  
-¿me odiarías? -repito con más firmeza que antes, mis labios apretándolos por estar expectante ante la respuesta.   
-...   
-¿lo harías?  
-no, pero Yang nosotras...

No la deje de terminar, posando mis labios en los de ella, besándola en silencio.

-Yang -me dijo cuando me separé- ¿por qué haces esto?  
-me gustas Blake -le dije tocándole su cara.  
-pero ambas somos...  
-no me importa Blake, no me gustas por ser mujer -la comencé a besar en los ojos, los párpados, su nariz, mejilla y frente. Dejando castos y tiernos besos en su rostro, busque su mano y la lleve a mi corazón. Ella expandiendo su palma al tocarme- me gustas por ser tú, tu espíritu luchadora, lo comprensiva que eres, atenta, elegante, confiable, tus ojos Blakey, siempre me han encantado tus ojos, eres tan callada y sin embargo siento que al mirarte sé que quieres decir, siento que todos desaparecen cuando te miro.  
-Yang...  
-solo por hoy Blake, solo por hoy permíteme besarte de esta forma  
-no lo cumplirás -rio con calma.  
-tienes razón -reí con ella.

Junte mi frente con la de ella, viéndome en la situación de tener que colocarme sobre ella para no tener una posición incómoda.

-Blake -le susurre.  
-¿que?  
-voy en serio contigo  
-lo sé

La bese nuevamente, ella abrazándome con fuerza al rodear mi espalda. Nuestro beso era mutuo, continuo, pasional. Cuando nos separábamos a respirar sentía esa electricidad, tan potente que me hacía no querer alejarme.

_¿de dónde viene esta carga eléctrica? Esta sensación de desear más de ella._

Al rato y después de múltiples besos nos detuvimos, Blake apegándose a mí al dormir. La abracé con cariño, pero no pude conciliar el sueño ante esa electricidad, amaba a Blake, deseaba seguir manteniéndome de esta forma con ella pero ahora después de esa electricidad quería más de ella. Más. No solo sus labios, yo quería su cuerpo. Quería que me entregara todo de ella. Todo lo que nadie había obtenido.

La abrace con más fuerza, ella suspirando mientras dormía.

-soy una persona desagradable -dije en el silencio de la habitación mientras recorría mis manos por su cuerpo. Sus brazos, su cintura, sus muslos, su abdomen, en cada centímetro que sentía experimentaba el deseo de continuar más lejos, al Blake removerse incómoda al haber yo tocado la parte externa de sus muslos, me detuve. Suspirando cortadamente, necesitaba calmar estos deseos, anhelos, lo que fueran, necesitaba tenerlos bajo control o en cualquier momento podría perderme en algo que no necesariamente seria lo mejor.

_Dioses, si no fuera porque nada está quemándose juraría que estoy en llamas. Blakey, tan preciosa que eres, tan pura y perfecta... soy desagradable provocando esto._

Le bese la cabeza una vez más antes de dormir, cerrando mis ojos con cansancio, para evitar hacer lo mismo nuevamente en sueños y no llegar más lejos, decidí dormir mirando hacia la pared y dándole la espalda, ambas manos en el centro de mi pecho, lejos de donde pueda hacer algo indebido con alguien como Blake inconsciente.


	4. (3)

Desde ese momento siempre fue así, del mismo modo o semejante si bien recuerdo. Normalmente pensaba que sí mi corazón dejará de latir de la nada no lo culparía, porque esa felicidad que me embargaba cuando estaba junto a Blake jamás se volvía suficiente.

Ya no era solo en la noche donde nos besábamos, en el día también alcazaba a robarle algún beso, en la mañana cuando Ruby iba a buscar su desayuno mientras que Weiss se dirigía a los baños, en esos momentos nos besábamos, el contacto empalagoso y pasional, nos quedábamos sin aliento justo algunos minutos antes de que alguna de ellas llegará. Cuando volvíamos de los entrenamientos, siempre salíamos justo cuando nadie nos seguía, por lo que me detenía en el marco de la puerta, esperaba a que Weiss y Ruby pasaran, y tomaba su muñeca para besarla un solo momento, ella después mirándome pérdida.

Mentiría si no dijera la sonrisa boba que se formaba en mi rostro al saber que yo era la causa de esa mirada en su rostro.

La amaba, la amaba tanto que ahora incluso me dolía el no tenerla cerca, no poder tocarla, todo acerca de ella me comenzaba a doler. Me quede mirando un momento, con ese pensamiento en mente.

-¿Yang? -escuché que me pregunto Blake al lado mío- ¿estás bien?

Abrí un poco más mis ojos, sorprendida, pero le sonreí y lleve una de mis manos a su barbilla, tocando con mi pulgar su rostro con cariño, ella cerrando sus ojos e inclinando levemente el rostro hacia el lado donde tenía mi mano, por siguiente bese su frente.

-Ahora estoy bien -le dije apartándome.   
-Si tú lo dices -respondió como si nada.

Reí ante su mirada, mis carcajadas fuertes.

-Vamos Blake, alcancemos a ese par de señoritas.   
-Señoritas -rió Blake ante mi definición— ¿Te das cuenta de que es tu hermana?   
-Si -le dije riendo— Vamos Blakey, tenemos que alcanzarlas.  
-Entonces apuremos el paso -dijo tocando con su índice mi corazón, una sonrisa misteriosa en sus labios.

Diciendo eso me rebaso, sus pies corriendo, dejándome atrás con una gran facilidad. Me quede quieta un momento, llevando mis manos a mi cintura para reír ante la situación.

 _Demonios Blake, eso es trampa_ -reí tapando la mitad de mi rostro con mi mano.

Blake sabía que la amaba y tocar de esa forma mi corazón solo me hizo descuidarme y alegrarme, en referencia, claro, únicamente me toco el corazón, pero ella lo hacía latir y aún si no fuera consciente de ello, me daba vida, tal vez no literalmente pero hay momentos donde las personas son capaces de realmente vivir con alguien a su lado, la verdadera emoción de alegría y estimulo de estar con alguien que no sea un amigo/a, la sonrisa que me mostró de verdad que me distrajo. ¿Lo que vi? Juro haber visto esa diversión en sus ojos y otra emoción más, el punto ahora es ¿cuál?

_¡SERAS MALA BLAKE! Creo que mi temperatura subió, aahhh, ¿¡y ahora que hago con esta energía!?_

Me moví el pelo con frustración, me sentía tan animada y energética. Tenía tantas energías que si pudiera tener a miles de grimm frente a mí los derrotaría sin cansarme.

-¡Haaa! -suspire con fuerza, dando pequeños brincos en mi sitio, moviendo la cadera de una lado a otro y subiendo y bajando mis manos intercaladamente- esto no quedará así

Me ventile con mi ropa, el calor llenando mis terminaciones nerviosas.

**Nota personal a mi mente: averiguar cómo calmar estas sensaciones con Blake.**

_Nota personal a mi conciencia: ¡que la venganza sea dulce!_

Mire en dirección de Blake, su corrida había generado una gran distancia entre ella y yo. Sonreí, salte un poco más alto en mi lugar y me prepare. _Ohh..._ ya sabía que haría con tanta energía.

Empecé mi carrera, mis pies sintiéndolos ligeros, Blake había reducido un poco su paso en un momento, mirando de reojo hacia atrás y así facilitando que la alcanzará a los pocos minutos.

Al ya estar a su lado, estire mi mano, dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro. Ella giro un poco su rostro, mirándome de reojo mientras aceleraba el paso.

-Nunca juegues con fuego sino te harás responsable de quemarte -le dije mientras le guiñaba y la pasaba.

No espere su reacción y continúe corriendo, llegando primero a Ruby, usando a Weiss de freno literalmente, ya que el piso al estar recién lavado estaba húmedo y como no lo supe sino hasta que trate de detenerme, me resbale y choque con ella, y por extrañas cosas del día, en un giro inesperados de sucesos yo termine recibiendo el golpe de la caída y después el peso de su cuerpo, siendo arrastrada unos centímetros por el impulso con el que venía.

-¿Pero que fue eso? -escuché que dijo Weiss mientras parecía que reaccionaba a lo ocurrido.  
-Yo fui "eso" -hice comillas en el aire— Choque contigo, caíste conmigo y terminaste encima de mi -dije con total naturalidad— Por cierto Reina de Hielo, te sugiero dejar de comer tantos pastelitos, si sabes a que me refiero.

Reí mientras la agarraba de los brazos para alejarla un poco, ella mirándome con enojo mientras su rostro tomaba un bello color rosado.

-¡Ah! Mira, te hice sonrojar.

Hice un gesto con mi mano derecha de "aha", el dedo índice, medio y el pulgar extendidos, casi como una pistola de mano, pero más abierta la abertura entre el índice y medio.

-¡No he subido de peso, idiota!  
-Yo nunca dije que lo hiciste, solo me refería en que todo el dulce que comes no te azúcara lo suficiente.   
-¡No necesito que me azúcaren!  
-Tranquila, Weiss -levante mis manos en son de paz- Anda, levántate que de igual forma ahora estas SOBRE mí y a menos que quieras que diga algo con esta posición -baje la mirada hacia abajo y después volví a verla— Sugiero que te levantes.

Weiss imito lo que hice y al ver cómo nos encontrábamos se retiró rápidamente, usando mi rostro como apoyo.

 _Ah, sí. Yang gracias por dejarme usarte de apoyo mientras te empujo la cabeza hacia abajo. Si. Muchas gracias, Yang_ -se rio mi conciencia con ironía.

Bueno, estoy segura de que quería conocer más de cerca al señor suelo en un momento de mi vida, pero eso era cuando yo era un bebé, ahora, la humedad de éste solo me causaba risa por la situación en que llegue aquí abajo.

Ruby la ayudo a limpiarse un poco, sacudiendo con la mano su espalda y la parte baja de su espalda, mientras yo me paraba llegó Blake, que al verme solo me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y como yo me miraba el abdomen y piernas solo vi que se cruzaba un poco de brazos. Según creo haber visto, estaba molesta por algo.

Digo ¡oigan! La herida soy yo para que no me traten con cariño.

-¿Volvamos? -escuche que dijo Ruby mientras pasaba a mi lado y limpiaba mi espalda.   
-Eres un ángel, Ruby -le dije girando el rostro para observarla. Ella me miró divertida y continúo limpiándome.

Al notar que mi ropa se encontraba húmeda hice una mueca. _Díganme que mi pelo no, mi pelo no_.

-Ruby -le dije un poco incómoda mientras me giraba.  
-¿Si, Yang?   
-Mi pelo...  
-Esta mojado -respondió Blake desde atrás.

Oh por mil...

-¡Las alcanzo luego! -dije mientras corría a toda velocidad al cuarto, no quería una respuesta, quería mi pelo nuevamente limpio.

Al llegar me apresuré en tomar unas toallas y dirigirme a las duchas. Desvistiéndome apenas entre. Me coloqué bajo el agua y me comencé a lavar, enjuagando gran parte de mi cuerpo y haciéndome masaje en mi cuero cabelludo, el agua limpia siendo un gran alivio para mi cabeza y cuerpo, tenía más uniformes por lo que poca atención le puse a mi ropa, era esta sensación de estar limpia que me tenía preocupada. Al terminar de ducharme y cubrirme me fui al cuarto, al entrar se encontraba Blake sentada y de brazos cruzados.

-¿Y las demás? -le pregunté mientras, con una mano, me sacudía el pelo con la toalla.  
-Weiss dijo que quería ir al comedor y como dijiste "las alcanzo luego" creímos que sería mejor que alguien te avisara.  
-Ya veo, gracias Blake, me cambio para ir a buscar algo -dije calmada mientras pasaba frente a ella e iba a buscar mi ropa entre los cajones, al revolver buscando no escuchaba más que las gotas que caían de mi pelo y cuerpo al suelo— Los sucesos de ahora me dieron hambre ¿sabes?

No escuche respuesta y de repente me tense ante el toque sin aviso de alguien, sintiendo unas manos rodeando mi cintura, cruzando justo en mi abdomen. Mi corazón empezando a latir cada vez más rápido, acompañado de mi rostro que iba tomando un color rojo, realmente esto no lo esperaba. Blake me estaba abrazando.

-¿Blake? -le pregunte algo nerviosa- ¿sucedió algo mientras me fui?  
-No lo sé -dijo abrazándome más fuerte, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro.  
-¿Te sientes bien? No tengo catnip por si preguntas -dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Blake hizo más fuerza en su agarre, haciendo notorio que mi chiste no fue de su agrado, pero de alguna manera me sorprendía que no se apartara con mi pelo húmedo, o que se avergonzara de estar abrazándome con solo yo una toalla.

-No soy un minino -dijo algo frustrada mientras hundía su rostro en mi pelo, un escalofrío recorriendo mi espalda.

_Esto es malo ¡muy malo! No estoy segura si sentir alivio, sorpresa o deseo, pero por ahora gana sorpresa._

Pude sentir esa sensación de ir cayendo, de repente ya no importándome mucho la situación de mi cuerpo expuesto sino de sentir un poco más su contacto.

-Es verdad, no lo eres -dije mientras tocaba sus manos con las mías- ¿te sucedió algo? Puedes ser sincera conmigo, lo sabes.

Hizo un sonido con su voz, muy parecido a cuando haces un mohín, pero es porque estas demasiado avergonzada para decir algo que quieres. La sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro. ¿Qué le ocurría?

-Si no puedes hablar -le dije con una sonrisa que apenas podía ocultar para que se notará mi seriedad- puedes ronronear, te entenderé igual -reí un poco, mis movimientos siendo restringidos por sus brazos.

Nuevamente sentí esa fuerza en mi abdomen, más fuerte, más notoria. Hice una mueca y giré el rostro para verla.

-Blake... -le dije con los ojos cerrados- me estas matando  
-Eso quiero   
-¿Me quieres matar?  
-Una de todas las cosas que quiero hacerte

Me avergonzó su comentario, no estaba preparada para eso y mi mente no ayudó de nada, lo que hizo fue empeorar el rumbo de mis ideas con todas las posibilidades que podría implicar esas palabras.

-Eso sonó erótico Blake -le dije mirando hacia otro lado; no sabía que esperaba ganar con eso, solo salieron las palabras de mi boca, eso pensaba y no pude ocultarlas con una mentira blanca o algo.

El silencio se extendió por todo el lugar, un repentino calor inundando la habitación, esa cercanía con Blake... mi temperatura subió más grados de lo que quería.

_Y no me suelta, demonios, a esta distancia no puedo pensar con claridad... eso es lo peor, que con lo restringida que me tiene apenas puedo llevar una mano a mi cabeza y distraerme._

-Blake -le dije mientras me tomaba las manos.   
-Dime -respondió al momento que con sus manos seguía por sobre la toalla la curva de mi cintura.  
-Si sigues así de verdad voy a morir - _a morir por tu roce, tus caricias, a este dolor en mi abdomen bajo. Siento mariposas, miles de ellas. MILES de ellas—_ Te suplico que frenes...  
-¿Quieres que me detenga? -su voz se escuchó de una manera más...intensa, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos y se quedó quieta, respirando hondo en mi oreja.

¡ _Gatita provocadora!_

Espere unos segundos a que siguiera con su tacto, sus manos a escasos centímetros de mí, pero sin tocarme directamente, eso era mi alivio y método de cordura

**_¿¡de verdad quieres que se detenga!? Are you crazy?!!_ **

_¡¡PERO POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!_ _Noo... quiero que continúe, que siga explorando al menos por un rato, quiero que me siga tocando de este modo, sentirla cerca_

-¿Yang? -pregunto con un tono sensual.  
-Eres demasiado provocadora -me burle con lo que podía mantener de control.  
-Dame una respuesta o me detendré.

_¡ME ESTÁ DESAFIANDO!_

-Ha -reí, de la nada me llego la confianza del juego- ¿jugarás con fuego, gatita?   
-No temo quemarme.

**BENDIMALDITA.SEA.MI.SUERTE**

Blake siguió explorando mi cintura, ese pequeño roce de sus brazos con mi piel expuesta, tan vergonzosa y candente, _¡dios!_ Tan sólo con esta cercanía y siento que podría ser que mis piernas no siguieran soportando mi peso. En un momento en que Blake inspiro sentí como no soportaban más mis piernas y caía despacio, Blake aferrándose a mí con un poco más de fuerza, evitando así que me desmoronara de golpe, ella logro que cayera en cámara lenta mientras yo me sujetaba la toalla. Lleve mi cabeza hacia atrás, descansando en su hombro. Escuchando la sonrisa de Blake junto a mi oído. Tan sólo el hecho de que ella mueva sus manos y me tiene a su merced ¿Blake, que tienes que me haces esto?

-Juega...con fuego...mientras... puedas... -dije en un estado jadeante-...me aseguraré de quemarte después.

Blake me dio una pequeña risa, soplando aire frío en mi oreja y cuello, la fría ventisca provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda y me hiciera saltar en mi lugar un poco.

-¿Eres cosquillosa? -me miró sorprendida Blake.  
-No lo sé -admití.

Para ser sincera, jamás había tenido tanta intimidad con alguien para conocer mi debilidad en el cuello, un sonrojo inundó mi cara al recordar la sensación que me causó. Mire a Blake un momento, su sonrisa de maldad pura, sus ojos tan llenos de pecado que sabía a donde iban sus ideas.

Me cubrí el cuello con ambas manos, sacando mi lengua y enseñándosela.

_¡hoy no Blake!_

Blake levantó sus cejas, sus ojos tornándose comprensivos, una pequeña sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro mientras se paraba a tomar la toalla que tenía para secarme el pelo - _¿en qué momento la deje ahí?_ -. acercándose a mí al tenerla.

Me levante del suelo con la ayuda de una de sus manos, se dio vuelta un segundo y comprendí que no haría nada mientras me vestía, así que aproveche la oportunidad.

-Siéntate -me dijo señalando la cama de Weiss una vez me bajaba la polera corta que me había puesto.   
Obedecí sin rechistar.

Puse mis manos entre mis piernas, apoyándome en ellas para pasar el rato, las manos de Blake secando mi pelo junto a la toalla.

Ahhh~~

Que suave son sus manos, la delicadeza con la que lo hace, sus movimientos circulares. Me relaja, al inspirar sentí su aroma a shampoo, que rico huele. No pude evitar no estirar mis manos y abrazarla, mi cabeza reposando en su abdomen descubierto.

Ahhh~~ podría dormir de este modo.

Blake continuo con el secado de mi pelo, sus manos trabajando con ardua dedicación. Cuando la sentí terminar, tiro la toalla a la cama de Weiss y comenzó a hacerme cariño en la cabeza, yo aun en su abdomen.

_Ha ha ha... de este modo parezco un cachorro junto a ella._

-Me gustas, Blake -le mencione en susurros- me gustaría quedarme de esta forma más tiempo... mucho más tiempo  
-Lástima -escuche que me dijo, apartándose- ya terminé de secarte.  
-De igual forma no me molestaría seguir quedándome así.   
-Busquemos a Weiss y a Ruby, Yang -río Blake.  
-TIenes razón -me aleje un poco, mirándola- ¿Sabes? Desde esta posición además de parecer más alta, pareces increíblemente más guapa.  
-Halagadora -sonrió.  
-Simplemente te digo la verdad, puedes confirmarlo con Sun  
-¿Con Sun? -me pregunto sorprendida.  
-Si - _él también está loco por ti_ — Pregúntale.  
-...No...   
-¿Por qué? - _si Blakey ¿por qué?_. Esto me está intrigando— ¿No quieres tenerlo de este modo?  
-¿De qué modo te tengo? -miro a mis ojos.

**Oh, ya sabes, así, él Abrazando Tu Cintura, Casualmente claro. Estoy segura de que con él sería mejor.**

-Ya sabes -tragué, _odio los pensamientos que a veces tengo_ — Así -señale mirando su abdomen y mis brazos rodeándola.

Blake guardo silencio sin responderme lo que le había comentado, me tomo de los hombros con ojos serios, sus manos apretándome un poco, al ver sus ojos note una oscuridad en ellos, como si pensara en algo ¿en qué? Eso es lo que quiero saber. Al notar que la observaba hizo una mueca, me soltó, se giró su rostro y apartó.

¿qué le sucedió?

Me levanté de la cama, sacudiendo mi cabello, al acercarme a ella se encontraba dándome la espalda. Recordé lo que había dicho momentos antes. Que la quemaría. Claro, no sería literal, pero quería provocarle lo mismo que ella me provoca a mí.

Lleve una mano a mi boca, pensando en algo que hacer, tengo poco tiempo para pensarlo.

**¡Ánimo Yang!**

_Ánimo..._

Observé a Blake; su espalda, su blanca piel, su largo cabello negro, su figura, las curvas que posee, todo y cuando encontré que su moño se movía un poco recordé sus orejas de gatito.

_Gatito... una gata, felina..._

Recordé a Zwei, la forma que ella se comportaba con él, tan minina como si fuera una gata de verdad. Ahora que lo pienso, hace unos años leí un libro sobre el reino animal, en su sección de mascotas encontré una información bastante divertida sobre los perros.

**_》_ ** **_Un mito sobre los perros es que, si son agresivos, es recomendable morder su oreja, para así ganar su confianza._ ** **_《_ **

Blake tiene atributos de un felino, y los gatos son sensibles sobre todo en sus orejas, en el libro no decía nada sobre morderle la oreja a un gato, pero si al hacerle cariño entre sus orejas le gustaba...

Mmm...

Me acerqué a Blake un poco, aparentando desinterés.

-Oye Blake, tu moño esta sucio -le indique.  
-¿De verdad? -levantó su cabeza sorprendida, llevando sus manos a su cabeza para quitárselo- me lo cambiaré, gracias Yang.

_Oh, no me agradezcas aún._

-De nada -sonreí.

Blake se dirigió a su armario, su cabeza al parecer concentrada en el moño. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por la espalda, encerrando sus brazos bajo los míos. Me acerqué a sus orejas descubiertas y sin pensarlo dos veces, la mordí suavemente. Ella dando un pequeño salto al yo hacerlo. La sensación de su oreja no era incómoda, al solo tocarla con los dientes no tenía contacto con nada, lo que sí, era suave al morder. La solté de la oreja y los brazos, ella girando su cuerpo inmediatamente. Su rostro muy sonrojado. Sus ojos perdidos en algo, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si no supiera cómo reaccionar.

-¿Estas enfadada? -le pregunte con una sonrisa.

¡ _Dios ese rostro!_

-No... -cerró sus labios, tratando de recuperar esa expresión serena, su rostro volviendo a su pálido normal poco a poco- sólo me sorprendió  
-¿Orejas sensibles a las cosquillas? -le dije en broma.  
Ella se cubrió con sus manos las orejas- ¿Es tu venganza?   
-Mmm... -miré el cielo pensando— Posiblemente -reí.

Esta no es la forma en que ella me tiene, pero creo que por ahora está bien así, sip, está bien de este modo.

Blake riendo conmigo al final de unos segundos.


	5. (4)

La música en el bar de Junior estaba alta, tenía que hablar un poco más alto para que este me escuchara bien, en todo el ambiente se veían las luces de distintos colores atravesar de un lado a otro del bar, parpadeando, girando, era un verdadero show si se prestaba atención, no reconocía el género musical pero si apostara por algo, sería una mezcla de electrónica con algo más, al mirar hacia la pista de baile, varios de ellos saltaban en sus sitios. Aunque desde mi sitio, al lado de la barra en una silla con asiento circular y un respaldo bastante minúsculo, el ruido no era tan fuerte como allá en donde la "acción ocurría".

-Por séptima vez en estos tres días. ¿Qué vienes a hacer a mi bar? 

Me pregunto irritado Junior mientras limpiaba un vaso con un paño, girando su mano al dar vueltas en circulo por dentro del vaso.

-Por quinta vez en estos días, necesito un confidente -respondí girándome de regreso para hablarle.  
-¿Y por qué me pides a mí con exactitud? -pregunto mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.  
-¿En serio lo preguntas? -sonreí, pero su rostro me mostró que no estaba de bromas- ¡bien! Es porque supongo tú tienes más "experiencia".  
-Hooo -sonrió levantando una ceja Junior— ¿Estás en el bando contrario a la ley ahora, Rubia?  
Lo mire con picardía— Siempre, pero en realidad es un tema amoroso.

Junior me observó un momento más, su semblante cambiando a algo más serio, detrás del mesón le veía preparar un trago, batiendo y vertiendo el líquido en un vaso para después ofrecérmelo para beberlo, el líquido era de un bello rojizo sanguinario, oscuro y notorio.

-La casa invita -sonrió con suficiencia— Pero solo esta.  
Sonreí de regreso, lo tome con mi mano y lo lleve a mis labios, justo antes de tomarlo incline el vaso en su dirección- A tu salud -y lo tome.

El líquido paso rápido por mi garganta al solo llegar y tragarlo, lo que sentí fue ese sabor amargo en cuanto paso por mi boca y demás sintieron la sensación de quemazón. _oooohh papah_ , estaba muy bueno, generando ese calor en mi garganta. Dejando a su paso una agradable sensación. 

Junior llamó con sus manos a alguien, dejándome una botella de agua mineral justo enfrente, de la cual tomaba a pequeños sorbos para evitar un poco la embriaguez. A los minutos vi aparecer a un chico en traje y lentes negros, era joven, eso se notaba; e incluso llegaba a ser atractivo. Junior le hablo al oído un momento, el chico asintiendo. Junior saliendo de la barra y usando el banco al lado mío para sentarse, apoyando un codo en el mesón.

-¿Y cuál es tu problema? -preguntó mientras se arreglaba la corbata un segundo.

Hable con Junior varias horas, narrando con cuidado lo que me ocurría al verla y abrazarla. Increíblemente, era un gran oyente. Pesado con algunos comentarios, pero simpático.

-¿Y qué te enamoró de ella? -me pregunto en una ocasión.

** Si Yang ¿Qué te enamoró de ella? **

Lo pensé unos minutos, recordándola, sus gestos, sus palabras. Todos los momentos. No era necesario pensarlo tanto, podía tener mil dudas sobre si ella me amaba a mí, pero yo no albergaba dudas cuando se trataba de mis sentimientos por ella. Al ver a Junior, este me miraba expectante.

-Me gusta todo de ella -eso resumía todo pero mi oyente necesitaba detalles, así que cerré un segundo mis ojos e imagine su rostro, viendo lo primero que venía a mi cabeza al pensar en ella- sus ojos... son sus ojos los que me encantan, ámbar con un brillo especial, son... inocentes, al ver en ellos yo... ah... -casi y digo algo que aquí no era lo más apropiado, así que preferí guardarme esa idea para mí- Creo que son capaces de decir una y mil palabras con solo verte. No necesita palabras para decir que siente, puede parecer que es indiferente y algo frívola, pero al verla y pasar tiempo con ella, ver los gestos que hace y aunque no sea mucho de piel, son esas pequeñas actitudes donde llegue a un punto donde me logré percatar de una parte de sus miradas, es claro que les buscaba significado y a veces, las encontraba. Se preocupa por los demás y los guía. Ella es como ese héroe especial de algunos libros ¿Sabes? Podrá ayudar a todo el mundo, pero todo será en el anonimato. Siento que ella sería capaz de dejar que los demás tomarán el acto como suyo, pero si ve que tú haces eso con alguien más, te detendría y no estaría satisfecha hasta que lo admitas. Tiene un amplio sentido de la justicia, pero no sabe cómo arreglar el mundo y eso le molesta, porque quiere mejorarlo. Me encanta eso de ella. Caería mil veces y ella se levantaría siempre. Ella llegó a mostrarme tantas cosas con sus actos, pero a pesar de ello sigo sin saber que siente por mi ¿No es curioso?

Me detuve en ese momento, al mirar a Junior estaba serio, completamente serio.

Le pregunté qué diablos le pasaba y analizó un minuto sus palabras. Al decir su respuesta solo me dijo muy sereno: "sonreías con cada palabra que decías".

No dijo nada después de eso, pero tampoco le pedí explicaciones así que decidí retornar a Beacon. Al regresar al dormitorio, Blake me esperaba despierta mientras que Ruby y Weiss dormían plácidamente. Al verla de brazos cruzados, maldije en toda mi mente.

¡¿Por qué siento esta increíble sensación de peligro!?

-H-Hey -le dije nerviosa mientras entraba- ¿Qué tal tu tarde, Blake?   
-Normal ¿y la tuya?  
-Igual -reí.

_ Si claro _ -se burló mi conciencia- _anda y que te crea esa_

-¿Tienes un minuto? -me pregunto levantándose  
-Claro.

Blake paso al lado de mí, su rostro reflejando desaprobación. Mire en dirección de Ruby y suspire. Blake a mis espaldas abriendo la puerta, me giré y la vi salir del cuarto, seguida por mis pasos. El silencio en el camino era sepulcral, literalmente, el peso de ninguna palabra entre nosotras mataba todo mi ambiente alegre.

La había pasado bien en el bar, no me pase de copas y cuando llegaron las hermanas me divertí bastante, no solo por la actitud de Junior hacia mí con ellas. Sino porque el ambiente que se formó era agradable y cómodo, me despejaba de lo que pensaba.

Ambiente que con Blake parecía no lograr formarse por el momento.

Ay Blake, si supieras que más que estar aquí sin hablar, preferiría tener este silencio únicamente por nosotras besándonos.

Aparté ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, prefiriendo tener una total concentración para lo que se aproximaba, era curioso, viendo el color de las paredes en el camino, el silencio se volvía menos incomodo cada vez e incluso me llegaba a gustar, de tal manera que consideré eso una extrañeza. Blake me guio hasta las duchas femeninas, no había nadie presente por las altas horas de la noche y me dijo al detenerse en la puerta que entrará primero y eso hice, pasando a su lado, ella con su rostro mirando el suelo, suspiré, al entrar no quise voltearme para ver su rostro, quería verla, sí, pero no quería enfadarla más. Agite el pelo de mi cabeza, esperando a que dijera algo, al no hacerlo tome una respiración profunda y me voltee con los ojos cerrados.

-Blake, de verdad lamento si... ¡¿mmm?!

Me callaron repentinamente, mis ojos abriéndolos al momento que ocurrió, perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás, quedando sentada, pero a pesar de ello seguía sin creerme lo que ocurría.

Blake me estaba besando, sus labios rozando suavemente los míos. Se agarro de mi ropa y continuó así, son decir ninguna palabra. Al verme a los ojos, el pecado se reflejaba en ellos. Mi mente estaba en blanco dado que no me dejaba respirar por la forma en que lo hacía aunque ni siquiera estaba preocupada por caerme incluso más, y cuando Blake se alejó un poco de mi rostro, note que estaba jadeando.

-¿Qué... -respire- fue... eso?

Blake se lamió los labios, generando que yo me sonrojara, si, ella era condenadamente atractiva.

-Realmente no lo sé -me respondió con una voz lejana.

Me lleve una mano a los labios, sintiendo un leve dolor en mi labio inferior— Me mordiste.  
-Así fue ¿te dolió?

¿Que si me dolió? _¡Siento la cabeza por las nubes!_ Doler no, tal vez provocar el sistema de mi cuerpo, sí.

-Si dijera que no ¿lo repetirías? -le dije tomando sus manos- no sabes porque lo hiciste, pero yo soy consciente de lo que me provocaste, Blake.  
-No comprendo -me dijo girando un poco su rostro.  
Me mordí el labio— No puedo seguir con esta espera. Sé lo que siento por ti, pero no sé nada de lo que sientes por mí. Me quieres, me provocas, me amas o solo juegas ¿que sientes Blake? Yo... no puedo continuar así. Con cada cercanía que experimento contigo algo en mi cuerpo me pide algo más, más cercanía contigo, tomar tu mano, acariciar tu rostro, o simplemente compartir un abrazo. Pero soy egoísta y esa parte de mi quiere poseer cada experiencia que no hayas experimentado, las miradas que no le has revelado a nadie - _Quiero tener todo de ti,_ me guarde ese pensamiento.  
-¿Qué estás diciendo? -me pregunto con su rostro en pálido.  
-¡Me estoy confesando! Este es mi modo de decirte que eres mi vida, mi centro y lo que más quiero. Lo que no quiero perder ni compartir. Esta es, después de todo una confesión de amor y es mi manera de hacerlo.

Blake me miró perpleja unos minutos, sus ojos mirando los míos a cada instante, sin ninguna que apartará la mirada. Al ella pestañear pareció volver a la realidad porque se levantó y me ayudó a levantarme.

Su rostro parecía estar en un severo estado de inconsciencia, vacía.

Comprendí la posible razón, mi forma de decírselo tal vez fue algo tosca (o muy tosca. Okey, era lo máximo de tosco) para el momento o muy imprevista, aaah diablos Yang ¿que estás haciendo? No impongas ese ritmo, pero santa rabia que es complicado no saber que es ir lento, rápido, medio ¡Todo!

-No tienes que responderme ahora, Blakey -le dije antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta- puede que no me guste esperar, porque sí, soy un asco esperando algo, pero para mí tu eres diferente. Esperare el tiempo que consideres pertinente y también me alejare un tiempo de ti para darte espacio -dije con pena, al verla me miraba sorprendida- no es lo que piensas, solo me apartare un tiempo, no es que... ahg, como te lo explico... no es que me vaya, de ir, bueno si eso haré, pero no es por siempre... -suspire y baje los hombros— Solamente te dejare pensarlo.

Diciendo eso me marché. Ella quedándose unos momentos.

** Si. Bien hecho Yang, confiésale tus sentimientos a ella y apártala. ¡Excelente plan! **

_ ¡Pero has el favor de dejarla! Mírala, devastada. Ponle más leña a su fuego y haz que queden cenizas. Su llama parece apagada y sigues a pesar de ello molestándola _

-Decidido, me volví loca -susurré lo más bajo posible en el pasillo- me volví loca de remate... pero me volví loca por ella.

Apreté mis puños, esto no lo iba a dejar así, decidida regrese hacia donde deje a Blake en primer lugar. No pude ni llegar a destino porque antes de girar en una esquina escuché sus voces. Mi corazón encogiéndose y un extraño sentimiento formándose en mí.

-Así que si no tienes planes me preguntaba si querías ir. Tu y yo -dijo Sun, su voz tan familiar.

Me ocultaba en el otro lado del pasillo como a hurtadillas, mi espalda y brazos pegados a la pared. Por favor di que no... di que no...

-Si... claro -respondió Blake.

¡Me mato en los mil Grimms!

** ¡Advertencia! ¡Advertencia! Se le pide a Yang relajarse. Tomarse un Yangspirina y salir echando humos a otra parte ¡advertencia! ¡peligro! ¡peligro! ¡dangers! ¡dangers! **

_ ¡Houston! ¡Houston! Aquí torre a control, informamos que estamos gravemente heridos, solicitamos permiso para... _

No deje que ninguna voz de conciencia o razón siguiera interrumpiendo. Callando al par de vocecitas y a todos los presentes sonámbulos por los pasillos con un golpe de mi puño en la muralla más cercana que tenía tras recorrer un trayecto considerable del lugar de donde se encontraba Blake y Sun. Al alejar mi mano de la pared, las marcas de mis nudillos se notaban perfectamente.

-Celos ¿eh? -dije ya más calmada mientras me marchaba, alejándome del lugar con ritmo apresurado, mi mano derecha cerrada en mi pecho- de verdad es una emoción irritable pero mezclada con frustración es un batido que preferiría no volver a beber... y en esta noche tome de todo de lo que quería, pero este no lo esperaba

Mire mi mano sangrante, las gotas rojas saliendo de la herida que me provoque al golpear una superficie de esa dureza con mucha fuerza. Me lamí la herida, sintiendo mi cabeza muy lejos de cuerpo, el sabor metálico y de alguna manera adictivo de mi propia herida nublando un poco mi percepción del alrededor.

Este sentimiento me quema de una forma que jamás espere vivir. De una forma donde no sólo parecía como si me faltara el aire sino como también apenas quisiera respirar. Una punzada que era más doloroso que un moretón, más quemante que una herida con alcohol y, sobre todo, más diferente que todas aquellas porque la única diferencia a una bala era que si te disparan y te quitaban la bala, ésta ya no dolía. Jamás pensé que el dolor de una herida fantasma fuera más fuerte que una real. Ni siquiera el apretar la ropa en mi pecho la volvía menos dolorosa, todo lo contrario, era infernal y todo _porque me volvía más consciente de ella._


	6. (5)

Literalmente lo que ahora cometía no era espiar la cita de Sun y Blake al acuario. NOOO, por supuesto que no, como creen. Y si ¡al acuario! Pero insisto, lo que yo ahora realizo es sólo un procedimiento de seguimiento para mejorar mi habilidad en ese campo.

_ ¿A quién tratas de engañar? _

¡A nadie! Pero me incomoda aceptar que Blake aceptará una cita con mi amigo Sun después de besarme, incluso cuando estuvimos ambas en el cuarto, ninguna dijo nada. Admito que es parte ya del ayer, pero debo admitir que ver las expresiones de Blake al seguir a los peces era divertido, imaginen a una Blake con sus ojos hipnotizados con pescaditos que nadaban de un lado a otro, sus orejas felinas en alto mientras su rostro subía y bajaba, se dirigía a la izquierda y a la derecha, como si nadie estuviera con ella. Me sacaba sonrisas verla de ese modo, claro que a distancia todo se ve más amplio, pero ver esa expresión desde mi sitio de alguna forma me alegraba dado que sus movimientos también eran curiosos, por ello, me aseguraba de mantener mi distancia, muchas veces observándolos desde el segundo piso del edificio si es que podía.

Este acuario era como una estructura cuadrada, con un patio en el centro, donde las cerámicas que te daban acceso al otro lado tomaban una forma de "x", de un color damasco, dividiendo la exposición en dos, arriba se encontraban todos los peces y demás animales marinos que con el reflejo del sol son más apreciables a la vista, abajo se encontraban los más exóticos, aquellos que en la oscuridad eran capaces de brillar o reflejarse en las luces, además de claro, el casino.

Al cansarme, porque cansa únicamente verlos y también seguirlos, desvié un poco mi mirada de ellos, moviendo mi cuello en círculos para aliviar un poco la tensión que de la nada estaba acumulando en mis hombros, con el rabillo de mi ojo vi mi salvación a escasos metros de donde estaba pues había un puesto de helados. No soy de comer tanto helado, pero supongo que la situación lo amerita en este momento. Fui al puesto y compré solo un cono de estos medianos con sabor a mora, con el helado en mano volví a mis seguimientos, viendo con cuidado donde los había visto por última vez, pero... _¡¿dónde están?!_

Vi por todos lados, buscándolos eufóricamente con solo mover mi cabeza y parte del torso, _oh genial_ , los había perdido ¡genial! Simplemente genial.

Mejor no perder la cabeza en este sitio, solo necesitaba encontrarlos para volver en las mías y así seguir con mi "excelente" día de observar a Blake babosear por los peces mientras alguien más baboseaba por ella, quien, por cierto, no era yo.

Lo que sí ahora venía mi pregunta.   
¿Bajar y revisar o quedarme y esperar?

** Típico, vete a buscarlos, nada más ni nada menos. **

Baje las escaleras con cuidado, bajando paso a paso con la sensación de ser descubierta latente en mis oídos. Al escuchar pasos del final de la escalera me tense un poco pero solo me preocupo realmente cuando escuche la voz de Sun. ¿¡Cómo me escondo ahora!? Mire a todos lados sin encontrar sitio en estas escaleras, cuando vi hacia arriba encontré parte de largo fierro que cruzaba de un lado a otro, cubierto por un plástico blanco, al parecer debían estar reconstruyendo o algo, no lo dude dos veces y salte, logrando alcanzarla con una mano, balanceándome hacia adelante y hacia atrás para así hacer llegar mi pierna arriba porque mi otra mano estaba ocupada sosteniendo mi helado comprado, ya con el pie sostenido firmemente, pude utilizar mi fuerza para levantar el resto de mi cuerpo. Sentándome en el a tiempo mientras pasaban debajo de mí, yo jugaba con mis piernas en el aire, moviéndolas verticalmente. Mi helado derramándose por mi mano.

En serio ¿Qué hago con mi vida y entrenamiento? Holy Dust...

Los vi a ambos riendo como amigos... ¿o novios? ¿Por qué parecían novios? ¿Por qué estaban tan cerca?

_ Te pasas rollos~ _

El helado se rompió al yo apretarlo y como seguía derramándose el contenido por mi mano, una idea fugaz paso por mi cabeza y apunte con cuidado, sonriendo un poco. Podía estar con un líquido pegajoso y cremoso en mi mano, pero mi mano puedo lamerla después.

-Veamos que generó con esto -dije mientras lanzaba el helado. Vi el helado derramar un poco de su contenido en el trayecto y cuando cayó, maldije en voz alta dado que había chocado con un guardia. ¡Un guardia! Que al localizarme con sus ojos lucia molesto y lo comprendía totalmente, señor guardia, si algún día sabe de porque hice esto quiero decirle >> _quien lo manda a meterse donde no lo llaman_ <<. No me duro mucho la tontera porque comenzó a seguirme. Yo tirándome desde esta altura hacia el lado contrario donde estaba Blake y Sun apenas ese tipo hizo un sonido de rabieta, para caer y comenzar a correr.

-¡La señorita rubia y de bufanda naranja deténgase en este instante! –gritó- deténganse en este minuto ¡hey!

Rayos ¿no puedes hablar más bajo hombre? Ojalá ninguno de ellos haya escuchado eso.

Vi una multitud y corrí entre ellas, perdiendo su rastro entre los espectadores para ver a los delfines. Quería volver a encontrar a ese par, pero no podía regresar sin arriesgarme a toparme con ese hombre. Maldije un poco y al ver que pronto empezaría una actuación decidí entrar a ver a los delfines para quemar tiempo.

Qué decir del espectáculo ¡Fue genial! Los saltos y los trucos, Ruby siempre de niña disfrutaba verlos. Les encantaba y siempre terminaba haciéndose amiga de esas criaturas. Papá sonreía en cuanto nos veía pasar tiempo con ellos. Recuerdo que en esos tiempos me gustaba tomar a Ruby y ayudarla a bajar lo más que podía para tocarlos. Los funcionarios más tarde regañándonos. La función término antes de lo que espere. O así lo considere yo por quedarme pensando en ese fugaz recuerdo durante casi todo el show. Al salir de ahí resultó no ser así porque vi el sol ocultarse, en pocas teorías ya era de tarde.

Salí lo más rápido que pude, mirando a todos lados mientras corría recorriendo el lugar. No los vi por ningún lado y mientras giraba al subir la escalera me topé con el guardia.

¡Bendita suerte la mía!

Corrí a los baños para perderlo y esconderme así que estaba a salvo al menos por un momento. Genial. Los había perdido y no tenía ni idea de cómo librarme de ese guardia. Aún estaba parada en el marco de la puerta, pero oía el agua corriendo del lavamanos así que me dirigí a ellos para mojar mi cara, estaba triste y pensé que dejando que el agua me empapara el rostro conseguiría sentirme mejor. Al hacerlo, efectivamente me sentí algo más alegre, y tuve que secar mi rostro levantando mi polera – _baños públicos señores, baños públicos_ –. Me vi en el espejo. La figura de alguien en mi espalda acompañando mi reflejo.

Salte del susto, girando inmediatamente mientras mis manos se apoyaban en el mesón del lavamanos.

¡Jisus!

NO-PUEDE-SER.

-¡¿Blake?! -me gire con rapidez— ¿Qué haces aquí?   
-Podría decirte lo mismo.  
-¿Yo? Yo sólo vine a ver el espectáculo de los delfines.

-¿En serio? -me respondió inclinando su cabeza mientras levanta una de sus cejas, acercándose— Creía que nos seguías.  
¡Demonios!— ¿Yo? ¿Seguirlos? Pfff claro que no.  
Ella sonrió con diversión— "Una señorita rubia y de bufanda naranja" ¿Te suena?  
-Ehh... –baje mis hombros, suspirando porque ya no podía negar algo con ese delator del guardia, levante mis manos en rendición- Me atrapaste. Está bien, si te seguía, lo siento… pero de igual forma los perdí en un momento, hablando, ¿por qué sigues aquí? Están por cerrar ¿no?

Blake bajo el rostro, apretando un poco sus brazos cruzados.

Espera un momento...

-Blake -le dije con diversión.  
-¿Qué?   
-No me digas que te quedaste tanto rato por estar viendo a los peces como comida –reí unos segundos- con el frio que hace a esta hora y con lo que vistes.

Blake no me respondió así que asumí que había acertado en ello. Ella acercándose a mí al punto de que sus manos tomaron mi bufanda, la fue quitando de mi cuello y se la puso ella misma.

-Espero no importe -me dijo mientras retrocedía— No quiero resfriarme.

Abrí y cerré la boca unas cuantas veces antes de responder.

-Mmm –asentí– No te preocupes.

Blake salió de baño y yo la seguí, sin rastro de Sun en ninguna parte.

-¿Y tú cita? -pregunté curiosa mientras lo seguía buscando.  
-¿Quién? -repitió con duda, mirándome a la cara- ¿cita? ¿Hablas de Sun? –asentí, ella miro hacia adelante con su normal expresión- vinimos aquí como amigos, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, él está por allá.

La vida podía llegar a ser genial si ella lo decía así, "como amigos", no novios, yo jamás mencione que pensaba que eran novios. ¿Acaso habrá visto que me sentía inquieta por eso?

Seguí la dirección de su dedo y me encontré con Sun sentado en un banco, al verme se levantó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hola Yang! -sonrió.   
-¡Hola Sun! -le respondí mientras llegaba y chocaba palmas con él- ¿disfrutando de los delfines?  
-En realidad de los peces en el acuario -se encogió de hombros- no te había visto ¿dónde andabas?  
-Estaba en el espectáculo de los delfines, por eso les pregunté, duh haha - _pero yo los vi muy bien antes de eso_ , pensó mi conciencia. Me gire hacia donde Blake— ¿Los vieron?  
-No -me respondió Sun triste— Lastima, escuché a un niño gritar de lo fabuloso que fueron.  
-hahaha se perdieron el mejor espectáculo.  
-¡Que mala!  
-No, mala no, soy única -le guiñe  
-Jajaja estoy consciente de ello, deberíamos volver otra vez. Sería divertido  
-Seguro, avísame para traer a Ruby   
-¡Claro!   
-Y... ¿quieren ir a comer? Tengo mucha hambre en realidad -toque mi abdomen con una mueca. Sentí como se contrajo y comenzó a sonar en queja— Ouh, disculpen.

¡Verdad que no he comido nada!

** Bueno todo fue por culpa de tu arrebato de celos y un guardia persistente **

-Cómo sea ¿vamos? Yo invito.  
Sun se pasó la mano por su cabeza- no puedo ahora. Tengo que madrugar mañana y ya es algo tarde.  
-¿No tienes el día libre? ¿Y eso? Pensé que todos teníamos día libre.  
-Actividades complementarias en la clase del señor Oobeck.  
Reí con fuerza ante esa forma de decir lo que obviamente había pasado— No me digas que los castigaron.  
-¿Cómo sabes que no fui el único? -me pregunto horrorizado.   
-Soy vidente -le dije volviéndome totalmente sería.  
-¿¡Qué!?  
-Nah~ ¡Lo adivine! Jajaja Sun ¿acaso fue con tu equipo?   
-¡Eres una adivina! ¿¡Quizás una bruja!?  
-¡Hey! -me detuve y lo mire incrédula, señalando con mi mano mi cuerpo— Cuidado Sun o ésta adivina podría descubrir tus planes.

Sun bajo su cabeza sonrojado, moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Al levantar su rostro seguí la línea de sus ojos. Viendo a Blake babeando -no literal- por un pececillo. Me aclare la garganta con cuidado, Sun dando un pequeño salto en su sitio mientras Blake volvía a verme pérdida. Oye oye Blake, no pareces en ti cuando se trata de animales marinos.

-Entonces ¿nos vamos? Yo me separo de ustedes a la salida, pasare a comer en alguna parte.  
-Te acompaño, Yang -dijo de la nada Blake. Sun y yo viéndola con sorpresa.  
-¿En serio?   
Blake asintió.

Sonreí el resto del camino, ninguno decía nada, pero el ambiente también era agradable y al separarnos, Sun era demasiado notorio que se encontraba deprimido. Pobre de mi amigo, verlo así no me gustaba. Le golpee la espalda con cuidado, alentándolo a que se animará. Pareció notarlo porque antes de irse recobró su humor normal, ambas lo despedimos con la mano. Mire a Blake, ella con su postura derecha de siempre, sus brazos cruzados. Bumblebee estaba estacionada calles más abajo. Así que primero le recomendé pasar a comer. Ella acepto con una condición, que en el menú hubiera algo marino y yo acepte de inmediato, solo quería comer algo en este momento. Lo que fuera.  
Así que realmente complacer en la comida a Blake no me inquietaba. Únicamente que veía poco probable encontrar un lugar abierto que sirvieran lo que buscábamos.

Recorrimos casi toda la ciudad, encontrando seis puestos donde todos estaban cerrados. Los que quedaban eran bares, entre ellos los de Junior. Al ver las luces desde el exterior sonreí. Podría ir y visitarlo nuevamente, pero si Blake iba conmigo que lo que diría Junior me preocupaba. Blake estaba al parecer apresurada con comer, sus pasos eran más rápidos con los minutos.

-¿Estás bien? -le pregunte cuando la alcancé.  
-Si... estoy bien.  
-Hmm...

Seguí su paso sin mayor esfuerzo, tal vez no decíamos nada, no estaba tan cerca de ella e incluso parecía molesta pero el ambiente era sumamente cómodo a su lado. Al ver su mano pálida hacerse puño y después relajándose me pregunté si estaba congelándose. Ella estaba con ropa tan delgada incluso era poco lo que cubría sus manos. Su bufanda negra al parecer la había olvidado. Todo diferente a mí, que había venido con un abrigo y mis guantes normales. Lo cual impedía que pasara algún tipo de frío.

Toque el hombro de Blake, ella deteniéndose un instante.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yang?   
-Lo que ocurre es que te estas congelando ¿no? -Blake no respondió, rodé los ojos y tomé su mano, jalándola hacia mí para darle un abrazo— Sólo por un momento, no hay nadie alrededor así que está bien ¿no? Estás helada.

Blake no dijo nada, pero metió sus manos en el abrigo, abrazando mi cuerpo bajo el. Apenas toco mi piel me recorrió un frío porque ¡DIOS! Sí que estaba helada. Estuvimos así un largo rato, sus manos aún sin calentarse del todo.

-¿Siempre eres tan cálida? -me pregunto de la nada, apoyando su rostro en mi cuello.

** Diría "Peligro" "Peligro" pero supongo que en esta situación debates entre estar fría o caliente **   
_Y eso sonó mal~_

-¿Yang?  
-Te escuche, Blakey -no sabía que responderle, por eso no lo hice— Casi siempre.

Demonios esto es malo, malo, malo, malo.

Tome sus hombros y la aparte de mí, quitándome mi abrigo y colocándoselo a ella. Al suspirar el aire formo una de estas nubes.

-Sigamos buscando un lugar para comer.

Blake asintió confundida, aferrándose a mi ropa mientras se giraba.

Recorrimos otra distancia más, ya estaba por decirle que nos fuéramos cuando alguien llamó a Blake por su scroll, las alarmas de mi cabeza molestando para preguntarle de quien trataba, aunque a mí me daba lo mismo, algo, poco, la curiosidad a veces puede matar.

-¿Ruby? -suspire aliviada al oír su nombre- Si, está conmigo, estábamos buscando un lugar para comer ¿eh? -Blake se giró hacia mí, pasándome la llamada- quieren hablarte.  
Asentí y lo tome- ¿Ruby?  
-¿¡Donde estaban!? -en la otra línea estaba Weiss.  
-Ah, Weiss... estábamos en el acuario ¡Ruby te compre algo!  
-¡No me grites! ¿cuándo vuelven?   
-Cuando encontremos un lugar donde comer, duh, pero no nos esperen despiertas.  
-¡Oye! Espera.  
-Cuídense~~

Corté la llamada y se lo devolví a Blake. Ella me miraba con diversión.

-Te va a matar -rio.  
-Si pero no hasta regresar   
-¿De verdad le compraste algo?  
-Sí -le sonreí— Revisa en los bolsillos.

Blake metió sus manos en los bolsillos, sacando un peluche pequeño de delfín rojo.

-¿Un peluche?  
-Yep, a ustedes también les compre algo -ella volvía a meter la mano en el bolsillo así que la detuve- ¡Pero es una sorpresa! Detente ahí gatubela.  
-De acuerdo –sonrió con extrañeza.  
-Mejor busquemos un lugar antes que todo cierre, por lo que iremos en bumblebee.  
-¿La dejaste cerca?  
-De tanto caminar ya llegamos, la deje doblando aquí en la esquina.  
-Vamos.

Ambas seguimos el camino, al montar a bumblebee y sentir sus manos en mi cintura volví a experimentar esa sensación de hace un momento. Más fuerte. Más potente, el trayecto quise que jamás terminará, pero al Blake decirme que frenará en un parte, lo hice. Nos bajamos en un restaurante algo especial. Porque también tenía habitaciones para los visitantes.  
Nos miramos un momento, pero como ambas teníamos los estómagos vacíos decidimos entrar, deje estacionada a bumblebee antes. Pedimos y comimos con calma, la comida estaba deliciosa, pero entre mis conversas con los otros clientes y los que nos atendían se hizo aún más tarde.

-¿Tienen dónde quedarse esta noche? -nos preguntó la que suponía era la dueña, la había visto hablar con todos hasta con los empleados.  
Con Blake nos miramos— Pensábamos volver pero no estoy segura si está abierto Beacon –respondió Blake.  
Lo pensé unos instantes— Donde quedarnos... la verdad es que no.  
-¡Ah! Es una buena oportunidad entonces, por favor. Han sido muy amables con los clientes, por favor quédense, tengo una habitación libre.

Abrí y cerré la boca mientras miraba a Blake con una cara de - _¿ahora qué hacemos?-_ Blake se encogió de hombros.   
-No podemos aceptarlo... -comencé a decir.   
-Insisto, aunque sólo tengo un cuarto por favor. En agradecimiento de todo.  
Volví a mirar a Blake, quien volvía a encogerse de hombros.

En verdad, Blake. Necesito apoyo en este momento, apoyo.

-Supongo... que si podríamos –menciono Blake al final.  
-Me alegra ¿No les molesta compartir el cuarto?  
Reí con disimulo— Estamos acostumbradas, somos un equipo de todas formas ¿no es cierto, Blake?   
Ella asintió, aunque su mirada por un momento tomó un raro rasgo.  
-Entiendo, aquí están las llaves -se las entregó a Blake- es en el pasillo a mi espalda. Busquen la puerta que tiene el número de su llave y todo perfecto. Nuevamente gracias.  
-A usted -dijo Blake con una sonrisa— Por su amabilidad.  
-Que lindas, me gustaría volver a verlas.  
Le sonreí— Vendré nuevamente con mi hermanita espero, estoy segura de que le encantará el lugar.  
La dueña me miró con dulzura mientras pasaba su mano por mi pelo. Fue extraño, pero después de eso se marchó.

-Eso fue extraño -le dije  
-A mí me pareció tierno -respondió indiferente.  
-Haa~~ ¿qué te pareció tierno?  
-La acción que tomo.  
-Casi, pensaba que yo era la tierna.  
-También -me sonrió.

Uuhm...Si...   
_Golpe bajo ¡punto para Blake!_  
**Marcador: ¡Blake uno, Yang cero!**

Me aclare la garganta mientras me levantaba de la mesa, no quería mirarla en este momento a los ojos.

-Iré a buscar mis cosas de bumblebee ¿te veo en el cuarto?  
-Claro.

Mi viaje de Bumblebee al cuarto fue pequeño, literalmente. Solo quería tomar algo de aire, refrescarme. Suspire con fuerza mientras golpeaba un poco los manubrios de Bumblebee.

-Dios... –murmure, apoyando mis brazos en los manubrios, dejando sobre estos mi cabeza- Ella es demasiado linda....

Su sonrisa volvía a mi memoria una y otra vez. Inconscientemente yo sonreía con su recuerdo, cuando decidí regresar adentró. No estaba en la mesa. ¿Dónde estaba? Vi el pasillo y no había nadie.

Mmm...

Comencé a pasear por ahí, buscándola.

-¿Blake? -dije mientras recorría el pasillo- Blake~~ Blake~~~

Escuche una puerta abriéndose a un lado mío y me gire, viendo a un chico salir sólo del cuarto. Al verme me sonrió y se acercó. Ay no.

-¿Estas pérdida? -me preguntó.  
-Lo siento, ya tengo compañía.  
-Yo te veo sola -sonrió.  
_Mmm... Cierto_ \- eres un gran observador, lástima que no eres muy listo. Vengo con alguie.  
-¿Cita?  
Me reí **¡ya quisiera esta tipa!** \- eres lindo lo admito, bastante –mire lo mire de arriba abajo- bastante atractivo pero -es una lástima para ti que a mí no me interese- no tengo tiempo para perder contigo.

De la nada el chico me pone una mano encima, sobre mi hombro diciendo palabras que no alcance a procesar, tras mirar su mano y dirigirle una mirada de advertencia la sacó.

Me volteé y seguí llamando a Blake, al girarme él ya había cerrado la puerta, sonreí para mí misma pero no duro mucho, murió cuando se acabó el pasillo. ¿¡Y Blake!? Observe por todos lados y me quede en medio del pasillo, frotando mi cuello un poco.

Volvió a abrirse una puerta, pero ni me asome ¿para soportar a más chicos? Yo creo que no.

-¿Yang? -escuche la voz de Blake  
-Por fiiiin -lleve mis manos al cielo— Oye tenemos que hablar de lo que significa "te veo en la habitación" -hice las comillas con los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos.  
-Pensé que seguías afuera.  
-Blake -le puse los ojos en blanco— Bumblebee está afuera en el estacionamiento, no a un kilómetro -le sonreí, ya más relajada— ¿Sabes? Me acaba de ocurrir algo extremadamente incómodo, entremos, no quiero quedarme acá afuera y que salga alguien otra vez.  
-¿De qué hablas?   
-Nada, nada. Cosas mías.

Entre al cuarto con los ojos cerrados, al cerrarse la puerta los abrí y tuve que contener el aliento. La dueña del lugar había dicho si no teníamos problemas con compartir un cuarto, y es verdad, yo no tenía problema alguno, pero ¿¡una misma cama!?

Digo ¿¡me quiere matar!?

-Es una cama de dos plazas-dije controlando mi voz.  
-Si.  
-Que sorpresa.  
-Si.  
-¿No hay otra?  
-No.  
-Ah.  
-¿Quieres que volvamos y hablemos con ella? -me pregunto de la nada.  
-Nah -le dije mientras me sentaba los pies de la cama— Es suave –comencé a dar leves brincos sentada- bastante bastante cómoda , aaaaahh –me tire hacia atrás- y realmente necesito descansar  
-Si -dijo arreglando un cabello detrás de su oreja— Yo igual, fue un largo día.  
-Y me lo dices a mí _-que los estuve siguiendo gran parte del día_.

Reí.  
Blake se dirigió a un lado de la cama y se sentó, al yo girar en mi estómago para verla se estaba desabrochando un botón.

Al Blake mirarme, abrió los ojos. Yo mire hacia otro lado con "indiferencia".

** Si. Eso nadie te lo cree Yang **   
_¡Cierto!_  
Ustedes parcito, sssshh, sshhh, que se ven mejores así  
_¿Nos ves?_  
**_No sabía que nos veías, que interesante_**  
¡LOS OIGO!

-No trajiste ropa para dormir -le mencione.  
-Cierto.  
-¿Cómo piensas dormir?

-Ya sabes –me miro neutral— Cerrando los ojos, respirando tranquila... durmiendo.

Sonreí— No pudiste aguantar decirlo ¿cierto?

-La verdad es que no.  
-Creo que con la ropa será mejor.  
-Sí, yo también creo que eso sería lo mejor.  
-¿Te molesta?  
-No, pero no sé qué haría, Blake -ella miró hacia abajo— Perdona, no quise que sonará así.  
-No, está bien.

Blake se recostó en un lado de la cama, la oscuridad dándole un aire más místico mientras lo hacía, respire profundo. Al entrar en el otro lado de la cama me calme un poco, mis respiraciones volviéndolas más lentas a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Aunque me debatía si abrazarla o verla, al final opte por solo verla, nuestras manos a una distancia no mayor a cinco centímetros, sin tocarse, sin embargo, yo respiraba por la boca lentamente y Blake solo me miraba de una manera tan... normal. Su calma me hacía estar en calma, pero mi corazón a veces daba esos brincos de ritmo que parecía que lo tuviera aquí afuera del cuerpo en vez de adentro, bien enterrado en mi organismo.

-Creo que nunca hemos estado así -le dije algo triste.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Así, acostadas de esta forma.  
-Ya habías dormido conmigo antes.  
Sonreí— Cierto... pero nunca te había visto de frente en una misma cama, sin Ruby o Weiss.  
-Eso es natural si te das cuenta que llevamos bastante tiempo juntas.  
-No... -dije mientras apoyaba mi mano izquierda sobre la derecha de ella, apretándola con una débil fuerza— No es lo mismo, para mí esto no lo es.

Nos quedamos un largo rato solo mirándonos, viendo como pasaba el tiempo en nuestras miradas, el sueño se iba apoderando poco a poco de mí y sentía como mis pestañas se iban cerrando, frente a mí una atenta Blake seguía despierta, no quería dormir, quería seguir viéndola de esta manera, quedar consciente lo más posible para recordar este momento, disfrutarlo unos segundos más.

-¿Es malo que me gustes tanto? –le dije en mis últimas de consciencia, y eso, si se puede decir este un estado de lucidez completa.  
-No.  
-Pero no es normal –le sonreí entrecerrando los ojos con pereza— ¿De qué me sirve decirte lo mismo si jamás me respondes?  
-No me has dado la oportunidad.

De la nada sentí algo de energía volviendo, abriendo mis ojos un segundo lo más que pude como si estuviera despierta— Cuando estamos a solas de todas formas no me respondes.  
-¿Te detendrías de hacerlo? De seguir intentando.

Pude sentir como poco a poco me iba durmiendo, mis pestañeos volviéndose cada vez más largos, como poco a poco mi cabeza se iba apagando, apreté su mano con un poco más de fuerza y sentía mi boca más lejos de lo que estaba, como si no fuera mía o como cuando anestesian un diente para quitarlo, así mismo, le sonreí como pude.

-No.

Eso fue lo último que pude decir con la voz, el resto solo se volvió uno con el sueño en mi mente, no sabiendo si realmente lo había dicho o no.

_ <<Te quiero Blake>> _

Con ese pensamiento desperté en la mañana, abriendo poco a poco mis ojos, sintiendo un poco de picazón en mi boca, al parpadear más seguido y despertar casi por completo sentí un aroma a shampoo. Viendo a Blake bajo mis brazos, en algún momento se había apegado a mí y la había abrazado, mi mano derecha bajo su cuerpo por sobre su escote. Todo adormilado que apenas si lo sentía, temo que me hubiese quedado sin circulación.

Hombre...

Si Blake llega a despertar esto será incomodo, demasiado incómodo.

Mejor saco mi brazo de ahí ahora.

Vi el sol por la ventana y me preocupe un poco, debían estarme gastando una broma si ya era pasado medio día, no podía ser pasado medio día, jamás duermo tanto, siempre despierto una hora antes del mediodía, no puedo dormir más, no sé porque, jamás he podido ni cuando Tai me daba somníferos.

-Blake, oye, Blakey. Tenemos que salir temprano –le moví con mi mano izquierda su cuerpo.  
-¿Mmm?   
-Despierta, Blakey. Vamos.

No sé si Blake abrió o no sus ojos, hablaba cosas que ni entendía porque al parecer seguía durmiendo, creyendo que despertó, hablaba con la boca casi cerrada, estoy segura, en un momento se comenzó a girar sobre su abdomen, jalando con sus manos mi brazo libre al otro lado de la cama.

¡Blake nos vamos a caer!

Dicho y hecho, al rato estaba pasando sobre ella, a punto de caerme si no hubiese puesto mi mano en el borde, flexionándola un segundo para impulsarme hacia el otro lado al extenderla. Lo hice, pero Blake despertó y yo aún estaba sobre ella, con una mano en su cintura y la otra a un lado de su torso. Vale decir que esta posición es sumamente comprometedora a mi parecer, Blake parpadeando dos veces sin ninguna reacción, al abrir los ojos y verme su rostro cambio, tornando levemente sus mejillas rosadas. No supe que más hacer además de sonreír nerviosa, inclinando un poco la cabeza.

-¡Hey, Blake! Cómo... am, ¿Cómo dormiste?  
Ella asintió, sus brazos relajándose— Bien.  
-Me alegro.  
-¿Yang?  
-Sí, dime.  
-¿Qué haces encima de mí?

-Aha –mencione con picardía, al mí mismo comentario comenzar a avergonzarme mire a todos lados de la habitación— Yo, em, dormía como bien sabrás y de la nada, la verdad es que, llegaste y me tiraste y –baje la cabeza en derrota, estaba divagando- nada, solo –cerré los ojos para no verla- es que casi me caigo de la cama.

-Ya.  
-Ya –la imite.  
-¿Yang?  
Levante el rostro— Sí, dime.  
-¿Cómo me levanto si así no puedo?  
-¡WHAAA! ¡Perdona!  
-Gracias.  
-Ni lo menciones.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras Blake se arreglaba las arrugas de su ropa, al estar dándome la espalda pude estar más en calma y relajarme en casi su totalidad, riendo de la nada con un pensamiento.

-Qué noche ¿no?

Ella se detuvo de lo que hacía y comenzó a girar su cabeza lentamente hacia mí, mirándome con extrañeza, su ceño levemente fruncido.

Me dio risa su cara, en verdad, parecía realmente ofendida o algo, entre risas me arrodille en la cama y gatee rápidamente hacia ella, ella tratando de apartarse, pero fui más rápida y agarre su cintura, tirando de ella hasta la cama, abrazándola mientras le hacía con unas cosquillas.

-No oh, apenas si deben ser las nueve o diez para que te vayas a enojar, vamos ¡Toma eso! –Blake se removía inquieta, riendo a todo pulmón— Oye, oye, no te me escapes.

-¡Yang! –ella rio— ¡Basta! Me duele el estómago hahaha

Volvimos a la posición de antes. Yo sobre ella, Blake debajo mío sonrojada y con una risa contagiosa. No estaba angustiada, con culpa o pena, estaba en blanco, frente a mi tenia a una amiga que jamás quisiera perder. Me levante de la cama y estire mi mano hacia ella, Blake tomándola y reincorporándose.

-Volvamos a Beacon.


	7. (6)

Al final con Blake solo dormimos hasta treinta minutos antes del mediodía, o sea, casi normal, no completamente normal, pero al menos no era tan terrible como yo pensaba. En serio cosas así me preocupan y demasiado porque es una sensación tan enriquecedora y/o semejante, que no sabría cómo describirlo con palabras, es como un miedo profundamente agudo que te retiene a salir de lo común.

Aunque de dormir bien, dormí excelente porque no soñé nada, pero eso no implico que sintiera el sueño como que cuando cierro los ojos, los abro inmediatamente y FUAAA, ya es el día siguiente, no, fue como si me hubiese desconectado y hubiese estado en calma toda la noche. Solo eso, y eso está bien.

Analizando un poco las circunstancias con Blake, en realidad los besos que nos hemos (o le he dado) han resultado un poco apresurados, o no, o si, o no sé, vale la redundancia de no saber qué demonios hemos hecho.

¿Qué voy a saber yo de relaciones _"largas",_ _"correctas"_ y _"formales"?_  
 **Nada**  
Buen punto a favor para empezar.

No he tenido ninguna relación así antes, claro, todos de "niños" tenemos estas cosas de curiosidad y demás, o así me cuentan porque en lo que a mí respecta siempre me enfocaba de cuidar a Ruby, tener mi grupo de amigos y divertirme con ellos, claro que mis diversiones eran completamente sanas.

En fin

Sea lo que fuera _"esto"_ claramente iba más apresurado de lo que me proponía, o así lo siento.

Pero es que COMO CULPARME.

Ni sé que hacer y actuare sin pensarlo con lo impulsiva que soy, obviamente, iré e iré... e iré y ¡demonios! Si me da vergüenza hacer algo, ¡Rayos! pero a apañar no más, lo voy a tener que hacer igual.

Saca coraje.  
La regla de veinte segundos de valentía.  
¡La espinaca que te hace fuerte! Okey no, eso no venía al caso.

Lo mejor para esta situación era ir con Blake paso a paso, con tranquilidad, serenidad, permitirme enamorarla con hechos más que palabras; pero con lo hecho ya ni sé que sería ir despacio en realidad ¿Saco sospechas si de la nada me alejo? ¿Sería muy cobarde si hago esa acción? ¿Le estaré dando la ventaja a Sun y....?

_ Wow _   
_Wow_  
 _Wow_  
 **Para ahí Yang Xiao Long de la dragonísima madre**  
 _"ventaja a Sun", ósea, pfft_  
 **¿Qué te crees?**  
¿Que qué me creo? Nada, digo, soy todo **_-yap, esa ni yo me la creo, tu ego es influenciado por tu estado anímico-_.** _P_ ero no saquemos mi ego a colación, me refiero a que no me creo en esta situación.  
 **Ya y ¿Qué es Blake para ti?**  
La persona más fascinante del mundo.  
 **Bien, entonces ¿es un premio?**  
What? Man, of course not! Ella es una interesante persona, pero no creo que deba ser alguien considerada premio de alguien, porque las personas no son objetos o algo.  
 **Bien, ¿y lo que dijiste antes no puede malinterpretarse un poquito?**  
¿Lo que dije antes?... Ventaja a... SHIT, eso es distinto  
 _¡Cambias de opinión de dos por tres!_  
¡Tengo valores inquebrantables!  
 **Sí, no te lo niego, pero tiendes a contradecir tus dichos con tus hechos**  
...  
 **¿No lo niegas?**  
¿Me sirve negarlo?  
 **No**  
Entonces para que siquiera intentarlo  
 ** _BAH_**  
¿Y ahora que dije?  
 **"¿Me sirve negarlo? Entonces para que siquiera intentarlo" DIOS, y así le dices a Blake que seguirás intentando, no quiero ver el día en que te entristezcas tanto como para abandonarla**

-YAYAYAYAYAYAAYA

Paremos aquí ¿vale?   
Necesito pensar porque si escucho voces en mi cabeza teniendo peleas conmigo misma es un lio y ¡mira! De tanto discutir con ustedes ya hasta hable en voz alta una respuesta.

Y me miro una señora.  
Es momento de encogerse.

Si, así cualquiera me manda al médico.  
 **¿Qué medico? Al psiquiátrico, tu propia habitación en blanco.**  
 _Seria pacifico, tendrías esa paz que tanto quieres ¿Qué opinas?_  
Estar 24/7 Viendo un solo color y para peor blanco, discúlpame pero ahí yo quedo más loca que cuerda, ver un color siempre es como siempre estar en la oscuridad, no lo toleras y tu mente tampoco, te puedes acostumbrar pero ¿y si mi mente no resiste?.  
 **Blanco y negro, cara y sello, ying y yang, sol y luna. Al final todos son opuestos, todo se basa en contrapartes equilibradas en un sistema. Ahora el punto es ¿en qué lado te mantendrás de aquí al final?**

Antes de poder responder a mi pregunta interna, gracias a dios, llego Blake corriendo, deteniéndose a escasos metros de mí disculpándose por la demora. Su pelo desordenado por lo agitada que debió haber estado en el cuarto donde estábamos por habérsele olvidado algo, que, sin embargo, no me menciono que era.

-Descuida –le mencione, ella llevando una mano a su cabeza- si se hubiese perdido hubiese sido un problema algo problemático ¿no crees?

Se detuvo de arreglarse el cabello durante un momento para mirarme con clara sorpresa, sus ojos entrecerrados y su ceño fruncido.

-"Un problema algo problemático" –repitió— Que... expansión de la palabra –movió la cabeza incrédula.  
Me encogí de hombros— Tal vez, pero si no te sacaba de arreglarte el pelo quizás hubiésemos estado aquí todo el día.

Con una sonrisa se subió en la parte trasera de Bumblebee. Pasando primera una pierna y después la otra apoyándola. Moviendo su cadera hacia adelante para arreglarse (supongo) y estar más cómoda.

-No puedo creer que dijeras eso.  
-¿Mmm? –le entregue un casco para protegerla.  
-Tú te arreglas el cabello mínimo mil veces más que yo.  
-¿Quién lo dice? - **(La** **noche)-.**  
-Yo lo digo.

Me puse mi casco también, encendiendo el motor de bumblebee.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo solo soy la que conduce la moto –sonreí mientras arrancaba. Blake dándome un pequeño golpe en la espalda— Haha -reí despacio— De verdad.

Llegamos a Beacon sin mayores dificultades que un tráfico a mitad de camino por un accidente, ninguna de las dos nos detuvimos a ver porque los únicos daños fueron unas cuantas frutas manchando el suelo, al parecer un conductor no supo controlar muy bien la curva y termino volcándose, así que de ello se debían encargar otras personas. Al llegar encontramos al resto del equipo en el cuarto, conversando sentadas en la cama de Weiss, una al lado de la otra. Milagrosamente Weiss no dijo nada con nuestro tardío regreso, ni siquiera me regaño por la llamada de ayer, nope, nada de nada. Pareció estar concentrada en otra cosa porque hasta con Ruby al lado, mi hermanita la miraba con atención, sus ojos fijos en los de ella mientras que Weiss solo miraba al vacío; Con Blake entramos y una vez estuvimos a cinco metros de ella despegó su mirada de lo que sea que miraba y giro su rostro en nuestra dirección, levantándose con algo de apuro mientras nos saludaba.

Llego un momento donde al colocar mi ropa del día de ayer en la cama, recordé los bultos que tenía en los bolsillos, sobre todo porque palpé dos veces mi ropa pensando que era una arruga. Estirándome para alcanzarlos y entregarle a cada una su presente, dejando a Blake para el final. Weiss al verlo solo sonrió un poco, diciendo un apenas audible _> Gracias<;_ de alguna forma la pequeña niña de hielo parecía melancólica con su voz. Controlada como siempre, al rato volvía a sonreír y llegaba a parecer más tolerante con Ruby dado que ni siquiera la critico cuando ella empezó a saltar por todo el lugar con su peluche de delfín. Ruby me sacaba sonrisas, subía y bajaba su delfín como quien imita a un avión, tan alegre por algo tan simple y pequeño, era linda en ese (y muchos otros) sentidos, solo por el hecho de que apreciaba lo más común como si viera en ello una de las más increíbles maravillas. Cuando llego la hora de Blake y se lo entregue me miro con sorpresa, solo era un brazalete, lo más especial que tenía eran los detalles específicos que poseía, un agujero pasaba entre medio de su cola y en la punta de su boca, una banda elástica cruzaba de un lado a otro, siendo así, una pulsera. Nunca he podido diferenciar entre una pulsera y un brazalete siendo que ambos son en pequeñas palabras, lo mismo, tienen la misma finalidad. Mayor explicación que esa por mi parte no recibirán.

En realidad, el regalo de Blake provenía de un conjunto. El suyo era negro completo, y el otro –del cual yo poseo–, era blanco con una mancha en el rostro negro. El vendedor me quería entregar el segundo más barato, pero al observar dos horas antes a hurtadillas su taller y ver con que mirada y concentración ejercía su labor. Cuando le pregunte cuanto costaba y me ofreció dejarme más barato el segundo por tener una falla (que yo misma elegí), decline su oferta, porque a mi parecer que un poco más y se avergonzara de su trabajo por una salpicadura errónea me pareció algo bastante malo, era un bello trabajo al fin de al cabo. Sin embargo, el que fuera dicho brazalete de un conjunto y que yo tuviera la otra parte quedo siendo un completo secreto para todas excepto yo.

Blake se aferró a la pulsera en cuanto se la probo, levantando la muñeca para ver cómo le quedaba.

-Debes quitártela cuando estemos en combate –le sugerí colocando una de mis manos en mi cintura, inclinando mi cuerpo para ese lado– Podría romperse o algo.  
Ella asintió- seguro.  
Le sonreí de regreso, cerrando mis ojos el tiempo en que le respondí– Me alegra oír eso.

Lo decía de corazón, sin segundas intenciones.

En un momento Weiss, pareciendo volver a como de costumbre era, empezó a aplaudir de la nada, todas deteniendo nuestros pensamientos _¿o era solo yo?_ Mientras nos girábamos a verla, me cruce de brazos esperando su primera frase.

-Será mejor que volvamos a nuestras cosas, ya se ha hecho muy tarde esperando a que llegara este parcito.

Escuche a Ruby reír nerviosamente mientras daba un último salto en la cama de Weiss para llegar a la suya y dejar a su delfín en la cabecera, frente a sus cojines. Al estar acomodándolo Weiss la miro con una mueca.

-Ah –exclamo Weiss, abriendo su boca sin quitar sus ojos de Ruby– Oye, Ruby.  
-¿Mmm? Si, dime.  
Weiss sonrió de una manera burlona un segundo, subiendo sus hombros un segundo— Recordé que teníamos algo que hacer –estiro su mano hasta la capa de Ruby, caminando con su mano aferrada a la capa– Vámonos.

Ruby que aun ni terminaba de acomodar a su delfín, fue jalada por la reina de hielo, ella sin antes dar pelea se aferró a lo primero que tuvo, su delfín y sabanas en este caso, al caérsele el delfín y desordenar su cama empezó a quejarse de una manera juguetona. Sus ojos abriéndose cuando su cara adquiría unos rasgos de entendimiento.

-¿Eh? ¿Irnos? –Pregunto con una mueca desconocedora- ESPERA, WEISS ¡MI PELUCHE! ¡DELFI! No quiero hacer mis deberes, tengo tiempo... espera ¡Weiss!

Escuche la sonrisa de Weiss antes de abrir la puerta.

-Ya sabía que solo te estabas haciendo la que no recordaba.

Y fue así como después cerraron la puerta tras ella, en el silencio que dejaron, aun en el pasillo se escuchaban las peleas en voz alta de esas dos. Creo que en este punto todo se volvió normal y cotidiano para los "vecinos".

Un pensamiento algo fugaz paso de repente a mi mente.

Suspire mientras me encogía de hombros.

-¿Estás bien? –pregunto Blake.  
Sonreí mientras la observaba— Claro que lo estoy.  
-Parecías concentrada.  
-Wow, raro en mi ¿cierto? –hice una pequeña risita unos segundos.

Esta vez fue Blake quien sonrió un poco— En realidad no –Paso a mi lado mientras se acostaba de estómago en su cama, sus piernas estiradas. La observe un segundo, llevando mis manos a mi cintura, negando con la cabeza una sonrisa, para terminar, sentándome a un lado de su abdomen, colocando una pierna sobre otra mientras una mano me servía de apoyo, ésta estando en el otro lado de su abdomen– Fue un bonito detalle, gracias, Yang.

-Me alegro de que te gustara.

Conducir normalmente no me traía tanto cansancio, pero la atmosfera era tan somnolienta y ese pensamiento me inquietaba de una manera, que tal vez recostarme sobre Blake fue una decisión prudente y a la vez muy buena.

Escuche el _"ugh"_ de Blake cuando sintió mi peso.

Yo me reí de ello.

-¿Demasiado peso?  
-No, sorpresa únicamente.

Reí un segundo, dándome vuelta para acostarme con la espalda apoyada, mis manos en mi abdomen.

-Sorpresa se le llama ahora hahaha, déjame quedarme un rato así, por favor, Blake –cerré mis ojos– creo que lo necesito un momento.  
-Seguro.  
Sonreí con un audible "Hmph" agradable– por mi parte me sorprende que te tomes el rato.  
-Con Weiss ya terminamos.  
-¿Qué? –Abrí uno de mis ojos– Entonces ¿Qué paso con Ruby?  
-Weiss únicamente lo avanzo.  
-Conociendo a Ruby, posiblemente ella fue la razón.  
-Eso es correcto, ¿Qué te preocupa?  
-Nada, ¿por?  
-Curiosidad.

Algo me agobiaba, sí. Pero no encontraba que fuera el momento para conversarlo, hablarlo solo me traería un poco de malestar y lo mejor era no amargarse la vida con cosas como esa.

-Creo que ya deberíamos irnos.  
-¿Mmm? –comencé a abrir mis ojos poco a poco, viendo borroso. Blake había empezado a moverse debajo de mi— Creo... -sentía la boca adormilada aun para hablar correctamente— Me dormí.  
-Sí, igual yo, pero desperté hace un par de minutos.  
-Disculpa, Blake.

Con Blake nos levantamos, yo aproveche de estirarme juntando mis manos y llevándolas para arriba, luego girando el torso de un lado al otro y así con las manos de apoyo. Al terminar de estirarme, Blake salía del cuarto. Yo siguiéndola tras mover las piernas para soltarlas.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde en biblioteca, mirando como Ruby se comía la cabeza estudiando con la profesora más helada de todo el mundo.

-Oye Weiss –sonreí con malicia, teniendo una mano para apoyar mi cabeza mientras la otra la tenía reposando sobre la mesa, su mirada inquisitiva me dijo que se estaba preparando para mi comentario– ¿No crees que deberían enfriar un poco el cerebro de mi hermanita? Ya sabes, todo allá dentro se está quemando, y quien mejor que tú para enfriarlo.

Weiss cerro el libro que traía en la mano con dureza, levantando su brazo con el libro en mano, levante las manos para cubrirme, un leve rubor en su rostro, cuando nos vimos a los ojos pareció relajarse, suspiro mientras volvía al lado de Ruby, abría el libro en la página que había quedado y continuaba con su dictado.

-Eres una idiota –dice tranquila, como si ofenderme fuera lo más natural del mundo.  
-Y ahí está el comentario listillo que esperaba.  
Ella rio sarcástimante– ¿Esperabas algo como "pesada"?  
-Nope –sonreí– Idiota, idiota está bien.

Blake quien no había movido su vista del libro que mantenía en las manos siguió ausente en la conversación, sin ningún comentario eligiendo bando. Ruby aprovechando esta oportunidad para mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, estirándose y moviendo la mano en silencio, haciendo muecas de sufrimiento que me sacaron una sonrisa.

Levantándome de mi asiento les dije que iría a entrenar un rato por si me buscaban.

Dirigiéndome a ello, en el trayecto, y ya habiendo salido del lugar caminando sus buenos metros, sentí el peso de alguien cayendo sobre mi espalda, tuve que apoyar mi pie derecho para evitar irnos para adelante. La alegría de Ruby calmando el hecho que casi y nos golpeamos.

-SOY LIBRE, YANG ¡TENEMOS UNA MISIÓN! ¡LIBRE! APRESURATE, Weiss y Blake ya vienen -corrió hacia adelante- ¡Libreee~~!

La vi marcharse hacia una nave, saltando con sus brazos bien arriba gritando > _LIBERTAD_ <.

Suspiré divertida mientras negaba con la cabeza y me marchaba, en mi corrida vi de reojo a mi amigo Sun. Su pelo rubio desarreglado, su camisa como siempre abierta y su cola moviéndose de un lado a otro. No me detuve de correr, pero tampoco despegué mi mirada de él, al ver a Blake inclinarle la cabeza y sonreírle en saludo volví a mirar hacia adelante, esquivando a los 50 centímetros una rama que estaba demasiado abajo. Mi pelo quedándose con unas hojas frente a mis ojos. Sople hacia arriba y las aparte. Subiendo de un salto a la nave donde Ruby ya se encontraba.

El trayecto fue de lo más tranquilo, Blake estaba por su lado y yo por el mío, jugando con Ruby.

Nuestro juego era simple. Ruby debía tener la guardia arriba y yo trataría de tocar sus mejillas sin golpearla, ella debía agacharse antes de que yo la tocara, la dificultad de esto era que jamás le iba a decir cuando iba a tratar de tocarla así que debía ser rápida, por otra parte, también debía ir moviendo los hombros intercaladamente de un lado a otro mientras saltaba en la punta de sus pies.

Como Ruby jamás lo había jugado lo encontró de los más divertido, y así lo hicimos hasta que casi llegamos a destino, pues Ruby en un momento se molestó de no haber superado su racha de no tocarla, así que me hizo lo mismo que yo le hacía. Pegándome levemente en mi rostro, haciéndome parpadear varias veces para creerme lo ocurrido.

-Hooooooooo –le dije con ironía– ¿Así que con esas estamos? –Ruby vio mis intenciones, tratando de huir– ¡Ven para acá! ¡Llego el monstruo de las cosquillas en la pancita! ¡Toma ya!  
-Haahahaha –reía Ruby tratando de zafarse– ¡No! Ahaha ¡Yang! ¡Weiss ayúdame!  
-Ya ya ya –Weiss se paró a mi lado, golpeando con cuidado mi cabeza mientras tomaba la capa de Ruby y se la llevaba arrastrando– Santo dios, Ruby ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Nueve?  
-Nope, unos tantos más.

Weiss rodo los ojos.

-Pues compórtate como tal.

Sonreí un tiempo más mientras me sentaba en uno de los asientos laterales de la nave, con las piernas algo abiertas y mis brazos apoyadas en ellas, dejando las manos libres y colgando. No sabía que me había dado, pero en un momento comencé a fijarme en el suelo y varias imágenes empezaron a aparecer por mi mente, imágenes de Blake, de mi entrenando, de Ruby, de Weiss, todas iban reproduciéndose en mi cabeza como cintas de películas, escuchando sus voces como si estuviese pasando en el momento, recordando a las personas que no conocía esas veces como figuras de sombras, donde solo lograba escuchar sus murmullos y ver sus bocas moverse. Al apretar con fuerza mis ojos, las escenas desaparecieron, dejando atrás solo un hilo del recuerdo.

Que horrible era que ocurriera eso.

Agite mi cabeza de un lado a otro y me levante con energía, moviendo mi cuello en círculos mientras cerraba mis ojos y me relajaba unos instantes; ya menos tensa y con energías, mire hacia dentro de la nave, Blake con sus piernas cruzadas, tenía su arma sobre sus piernas mientras la limpiaba, revisando las municiones y la puntería de esta, dándole mantención al filo de su espada.

Me fui acercando poco a poco a ella hasta quedar enfrente de su vista.

-Hey –le dije tomando asiento a un lado de ella- ¿en qué andas?  
Blake guardo su arma en su espalda, mientras se apoyaba en la pared, cerrando los ojos- nada en este instante, le daba mantención.  
-Eres bastante preocupada por tu arma.  
-Claro que sí, de ella depende mi vida allá afuera.  
Reí unos segundos con eso— Tienes razón.  
-¿Vas bien en municiones?

Levante mis puños, haciendo que sonara Ember celica.

-Cargada y lista para patearle el trasero a lo que venga.

Blake sonrió en mi dirección.

-Así que eso –le sonreí de regreso.  
-Eso –respondió.  
-¡OH VAMOS, RUBY! ES SOLO UN PELUCHE, NO TE OFENDAS DE ESA MANERA –ambas miramos hacia donde se encontraba Ruby y Weiss.

La reina cruzada de brazos mientras insistía en sacar una palabra de Ruby, que estaba a escasos metros de ella, pero con los cachetes de la mejilla inflados, mirando hacia otra parte mientras estaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra.

-NOPE –Ruby la miro con un brillo en los ojos- Delfi, es Delfi, ahora discúlpate con él.  
Weiss bajo los brazos -¿¡Qué!? Pero si ni siquiera es real, ¿me oyes? NO.ES.REAL  
-¡Para mi si lo es! –se enojó Ruby un segundo, cambiando su mirada a una un tanto más triste que nada- ¡Tanto así como tú lo eres!

Blake estaba más cerca que yo en plan de asientos, pero, por un momento, creo haber visto un brillo en los ojos de Ruby al decirle esas palabras a Weiss, sus ojos parecieron tomar una expresión superficial, con un trasfondo... como si la mirada que logro darle simplemente con los ojos, pudiese llevar más de un sentido ahí. Blake se encogió de hombros y miro hacia afuera de la nave, como tenía en los laterales una abertura expuesta se lograba ver el exterior.

Al yo encontrarme en medio de ella y su vista al exterior, termino por juntar miradas conmigo un segundo, obligándome sin palabras a verla, dado que yo miraba aun a Weiss, que se había arrodillado para hablar en tonos más bajos con Ruby. Fue la mirada atenta de Blake en mí que me hizo desviar mi vista de ellas, hacia sus propios ojos.

Le hice señas para abandonar la nave antes de tiempo, sacando mi scroll para revisar la distancia en que nos encontrábamos para llegar a destino. 30 metros. Mmm, poco, considerando que una corrida no era nada y podríamos abarcar más terreno así. Levante mi vista y la mire, ella asintiendo. Yo la imite y ambas nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo. Blake sacando su arma mientras yo caminaba hacia la "puerta de salida".

Ya en el borde me detuve, Blake siguiéndome.

-¡Hey! –grite para adentro, dado que cerca de la salida las voces tendían a opacarse por el viento que entraba. Ambas mirándonos sin dejar de abrazarse una a la otra- Nos adelantaremos un segundo –nos señale con el pulgar a Blake y a mí, llevando una mano a mi rostro mientras juntaba mis dedos índice y medio para llevarlos a un lado de mi frente y después apartarlo de mi rostro, despidiéndome mientras daba un paso.

La caída fue refrescante, el aire que me impedía un poco respirar se llevaba con sus brisas mis preocupaciones, girando me di la vuelta con las extremidades extendidas mientras veía como Blake caía en picada. Al comprobar su bajada, rápidamente me di vuelta y disparé hacia atrás, impulsándome para alcanzar el mayor tiempo posible la nave que seguía su rumbo. En el aire, hacia como si caminara con cada disparo, como si diera saltos en el aire, al mirar hacia atrás Blake no se encontraba, la busque hasta donde podía ver, pero vine a saber dónde se encontraba cuando choco conmigo y me arrincono con el lazo que tenía en su arma, sujetándome de la cintura en el vuelo hasta caer ambas sobre la gruesa rama de un árbol, liberándome el tiempo justo para que ninguna se enredara.

-FIU –silbe, al levantar la vista para la roca escondida tras unas hojas- eso si hubiese sido agradable de romper.  
Escuche la sonrisa de Blake— Sigamos.  
-Oh, claro.

El recorrido para limpiar la zona era bastante tranquilo por lo que únicamente camine mirando como mis pies daban un paso delante de otro, escuchando el ruido de las hojas de los árboles moverse al tiempo del viento; al detenerme por no sé qué razón, levante mi cabeza, notando que me había ido por una dirección errónea; Sin querer había llegado a una apartada cabaña en mitad del bosque, sus tablas desgastadas, mire a todos lados en busca de Blake, pero al no verla suspire y di un paso al frente, pisando la escalera de madera que rechinaba a cada metro que avanzaba, ni llegue a tocar la puerta cuando esta comenzó a abrirse, crujiendo mientras lo hacía, había un notorio cambio de clima y eso no me permitió entrar, podía ser una trampa, o podía estarme metiendo donde no me llamaban, girando sobre mis talones me aleje el lugar. Marcando en mi scroll a Blake.

_ Eso sí que había sido extraño. _

La imagen de Blake apareciendo mientras unas líneas de sonido aparecían a un lado, moviéndose apenas contestó.

-¿Dónde andas? Te perdí de vista unos segundos y ya no estabas.  
-Creo que gire en el árbol equivocado y me perdí.  
-Ha ha –dijo con una sonrisa sosa- Yang, la idea era revisar la zona.  
-Patrullo "esta" zona.  
-Juntas, Yang.  
-Ahhh...  
-Si.  
-¿Voy?  
-¿Vienes?  
-¿Puedo?  
Escuche una pequeña risa, suspiro— Claro, Yang.  
-Sí, señora.  
-No tardes.

Cortó.

Suspire con una sonrisa en mis labios, mirando en todas direcciones para ver donde podía haberse metido Blake, escuchando a lo lejos el ruido aun en el aire de la nave. Movía mi cabeza, girándola de un lado a otro para ver el lugar proveniente del ruido, al lado izquierdo se escuchaba más fuerte, al escuchar el ruido con la otra oreja me encontré con la misma intensidad de ruido, sip. Allá debía ir.

Me eche una carrera trotando hacia el lugar, patrullando todos los lados con el suficiente cuidado de no sacarme la madre con el tronco de algún árbol. De pronto divise una figura tras un árbol, sus brazos cruzados, mis pisadas se escuchaban fuertes e inclino un poco la cabeza al seguramente oírme. Girándose en mi dirección poco tiempo después con una de sus comisuras extendidas en una sonrisa.

-¿Encontraste algo? –me pregunto Blake.  
-Nope, nada.  
Sonrió— Sigamos.

Asentí.

Era curioso que Blake supiera medianamente donde me encontraba, pero le reste importancia, al visualizar la nave en tierra, Weiss caminaba de un lado a otro con sus manos sobre su falda y fuertes suspiros.

-Hey –la salude.  
-Nada de "hey", ¿¡Donde se habían metido!?  
-Fui a buscar a Yang.  
-No, si me dijiste –le dijo en un tono más calmado a Blake, girándose de lleno en mí, apuntándome con su dedo— El punto aquí es que no entiendo cómo es que TU te pierdes.  
-Seguro –mire por sobre su hombro, atrás de ella y a los lados- ¿y Ruby?

Eso pareció más o menos relajarla, porque retrocedió lo suficiente para apoyar su cabeza en su mano libre, mientras la otra cruzaba su abdomen.

-Escucho unos ruidos y fue a investigar, no tarda en volver –Weiss abrió su scroll- Ruby.  
-¡Dime, Weiss!  
-¿Acabaste?

Ruby rio.

Weiss por alguna razón enfadándose- ¡Vamos, Ruby! Hablo en serio, ¿Cómo vas?  
-Creo que tendrán que venir ahora.  
-¿Problemas?  
-Algo así hehe, te cuelgo, nos vemos~  
-¡Espera! ¡Rub...y!

Weiss, tomando el puesto de líder unos segundos nos indicó acompañarla al sitio donde se encontraba Ruby, al llegar habían aproximadamente 25 grimms, divididos entre Beowolf y ursas, algunos Beowolf más antiguos que otros, sus colmillos botaban un líquido oscuro de sus bocas, lo más seguro una imitación de la baba.

La batalla fue ardua y más rápida de lo que esperaba, Blake alternando entre cortarlos y dispararles, Weiss estacándolos y por mi parte golpeándolos. Ruby dando saltos de un lado a otro para disparar, en un momento nos llamó la atención a todas de querer intentar algo y apartarnos un minuto. Retrocediendo sin voltearme choque con un tronco.

_ ¡Gracias universo! _   
**¡Cuánta mala suerte!**

Blake apareciendo con un impulso de su sombra a un lado mío, sin necesidad de ayudarme pues yo ya me reincorporaba, saltando hacia el otro lado del tronco, arrodillándome tras él para observar lo que mi hermanita quería probar desde un lugar seguro. Blake si bien no tuvo necesidad de ayudarme, llego a tiempo de ver a una pequeña niña caminar hacia donde Ruby se encontraba, su ropa desgastada y sin los dos dientes de enfrente, pequeños picos de los nuevos dientes en los espacios vacíos, Ruby decidida estaba en el aire con su hoz levantada, sus ojos serios mientras disparaba y lograba dar giros en el aire con su hoz, provocando así un remolino pequeño que poco a poco levantaba más polvo y viento, el aire volviéndose seco un poco.

-¡Ruby! –Le grite con mis dos manos a un lado de mi boca- ¡Ruby! ¡Hay una niña al frente! CUIDADO

El remolino se detiene de la nada y sale Ruby dentro de él con su hoz aun arriba pero ahora en solo una dirección vertical, clavándose hasta lo más profundo del último ursa, atravesándolo. Blake alcanzo a agarrar a la niña, tomándola en brazos en cuanto llego a su lado, ella aferrándose a su cuello con lágrimas mientras Blake saltaba hacia atrás, apartándose.

Blake bajo a la niña con cuidado y ésta comenzó a llorar, todas mirándonos sin saber qué hacer.

O ellas.

Yo me acerque a la niña y me arrodille frente a ella, saludándola con una sonrisa amistosa mientras tocaba la punta de su nariz con su índice, ella siguiendo mi dedo y al llegar a tocar su pequeña nariz cerro sus ojos, moviendo un poco la cabeza antes de abrir sus ojos y sonreírme con un estornudo.

-Hola preciosa -dije. Empezando así una conversación corta pero amistosa con ella.

La misión acabo y la niña al parecer vivía cerca, bajo un gorro que poseía se encontraban dos orejas de faunos, circulares y de un pelaje suave y esponjoso.

¿Un oso? Podría ser.

Volvimos a beacon y con Blake caminamos más atrás del par White Rose, quienes conversaban de quien sabe qué. Notando la mirada de Blake sobre mí en el trayecto.

-¿Qué ocurre?  
-Esa es mi línea –respondió- ¿estás bien?  
-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?  
Negó con la cabeza— Por nada.  
-Aún es temprano –saque tras los minutos, mirando hacia otro lado— ¿Vamos por unos rollitos?  
-¿De?  
-¿Pescado y jamón con queso?  
Sonrió— Vale.

Levante mis manos en triunfo.

-¡Vamos!  
Blake rio con ese actuar— Haha, ¿Qué haces, Yang?  
-Celebro – ** _Dah_**.  
-Pero ¿Por qué lo haces?  
-¿Debe existir una razón? Déjame ser feliz, estoy celebrando y esta pose –flexione las piernas y lleve mi puño cerrado de mi mano derecha hacia adelante mientras la izquierda estaba cerca de mi abdomen, metida hacia adentro— Dice totalmente "I'm a winner".  
-Buen punto, vamos por los rollitos rellenos.  
-¿La última paga?  
-... -me miro unos segundos— Vale, pero espera Yang, tienes algo ahí. Cierra los ojos.  
-Mmm... vale... ¿Qué tengo?

Cerré mis ojos, sintiéndome ansiosa un segundo, tras una respiración relajé mi pulso, Blake sujetándome de los brazos, tensándome, de la nada sintiendo su respiración cada vez más cerca de mí, el aroma refrescante a mentas llegando a mi nariz. Abrí mi boca unos milímetros.

-¿B-Blake?

Escuche como suspiro a escasos metros de mi nariz, sintiendo ese calor de sus labios, sus manos apretando un poco más fuerte mis brazos. De pronto escuchando el ruido de su semblanza, cayendo al suelo por un traspié de su parte provocado por su sombra, mi caída lenta pero segura, mientras abría mis ojos vi como sobre mi cabeza desaparecía la sonriente sombra de Blake mientras la real ya echaba a correr, una sonrisa elegante y bastante madura de su parte.

Caí dos segundos, pero tras voltearme y pararme rápidamente eché a correr por ella.

-¡Hey! ¡Tramposa! ¡Así no vale!  
-¡Solo corre, Yang!  
-¡Si te atrapo, me las pagarás!

Ambas vimos a Sun salir de una esquina, al mirar a Blake con más seguridad sonrió y levanto su mano para saludarla, ella pasando a un lado de él, únicamente escuche el _"Permiso"_ de Blake.

Al yo pasar a su lado ya escuchaba su pregunta.

-¡Hey chicas! ¿Qué hacen?

-PersigoABlakePorUnaComidaGratisChaoCuidate  
-¿Qué? –fue lo único que escuche.

De continuar por el camino no llegaría a tiempo, así que, saltando sobre la espalda de un tipo, me impulse con ember celica y la estaba alcanzando, al Blake girarse un poco y verme en los aires dio un respingo, antes de yo caerle encima y ambas caer el resto del camino. Abrace a Blake en la caída para proteger su cabeza y espalda de las raspaduras del pasto, los saltos soltándonos y cada una arrastrándose por su lado. Al detenernos, Blake saco su brazo detrás de mi espalda con cuidado y lo estiro sobre su cabeza. Al levantar la cabeza y mirarla, ella sonrió.

-Yo gano –proclamó, al yo mirar arriba mientras ella se levantaba, había tocado el suelo que daba inicio al puesto de comidas. Estirándome una de sus manos mientras se acomodaba el pelo tras sus orejas. La luz de la tarde dándole un brillo alrededor. Los segundos por un momento pareciendo un poco más lentos que el infinito, pero tan rápidos como un pestañeo.  
-Tú ganas –acepte, sosteniendo su mano mientras me ayudaba a reincorporarme— Pero solo por esta vez –dije mientras me limpiaba la ropa, una raspadura verde en mi codo provoco que me alterara- ¡Dios! ¿El pasto sale ¡cierto!?


	8. (7)

-¡Y fue así como de un empujón Weiss se tiró del tobogán! ¡Yang! Fue increíble –dijo mi hermanita Ruby mientras elevaba sus brazos al cielo con una gran risa, bajándolos a los instantes- en serio –se volvió a sentar en su asiento— Debiste haber ido, y Blake ¿Por qué ninguna fue? –menciono inclinando un poco su cabeza.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón central de Beacon, sus paredes sin decoraciones, las luces bajas y las cortinas cerradas, con la única luz que nos proporcionaban las del cielo del lugar, otorgándole al momento de la nada un increíble aspecto somnífero y romántico. Aunque claro, Ruby era la que se encontraba aquí conmigo, al empezar el día hice lo más común, salí a entrenar, practique con algo de agilidad y cintura en el gimnasio y fuera de él, el clima siendo de lo más generoso al otorgarme un clima cálido pero fresco, con unas cuantas nubes blancas en el cielo, comí todas mis comidas sin variar demasiado en la composición y termine aquí, en el salón, ocupando los tres puestos del sillón de cuero marrón con un relleno suave pero firme, a echarme una siesta un par de horas que termino acabando en toda la tarde.

Como Ruby me había despertado con una pequeña sacudida decidí no levantarme más que para usar mi brazo izquierdo de apoyo para observarla narrar su día, claramente, más divertido y relajado que el mío, dado que había llevado a Weiss a un parque de atracciones.

¿O fue al revés?

No sé, la princesita de hielo bien pudo haber conocido todo aquello, pero por como sonaba en la historia de Ruby, ambas -la infantil alma de mi hermana y la poco conocedora de Weiss- la habían pasado bien, hasta el punto donde Weiss llego a darse un baño caliente para despejarse y relajar sus pies.

Sonreía cuando me contaba que Weiss, pensando que sería corta la salida había llevado sus tacones más altos.

Viendo la mirada expectante de Ruby en mí, me levante del sillón, estirándome mientras empezaba a notar de los otros estudiantes que seguían aquí, algunos tomándose una cerveza acompañados de vasos de agua (porque las reglas exigen el cuidado de ellos mismos en Beacon, si tomas un sorbo de cerveza, beberás tres de agua pura, o algo así, no las leí bien, fue una pasada rápida), algunos en los sillones cercanos a las luces de lectura sobre unos pequeños libreros y bien centro de mesa, con libros abiertos en mano o conversando en un volumen moderado para así nadie aparte de ellos escucharlos.

Cuando me senté en el sillón, palpé con una mano el sitio a mi lado, Ruby parándose de su asiento y rodeando la silla, sentándose a mi lado afirmando sus rodillas.

En mi mente yo reía con ello, casi parecía que tuviera una cola moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Veras Ruby –comencé a explicarle a medida que pasaba un brazo sobre sus hombros y la traía a mi pecho, abrazándola, mis manos tomándose para dar un agarre— Pensé que sería bueno despejarse un minuto de las misiones y todo eso, solo por hoy –la mire y ella levanto su cabecita para mirarme- te prometo que la próxima vez te acompañare ¿Sí?  
Ruby asintió- ¿Qué te preocupa, Yang?

Abrí mis ojos y parpadeé, sorprendida por lo directa y poco sutil de su pregunta, relajando la mirada mientras bajaba la cabeza y negaba con tranquilidad. Soltando a Ruby y levantándome lentamente. Ruby sin seguirme, solo siguiendo mis pasos con su mirada.

Exactamente lo que pregunto Ruby.

Y lo peor era que no sabía que me pasaba.

Era consciente de esa necesidad increíble de saber una respuesta que siente tu cuerpo, pero no tu conciencia, algo que no te deja dormir y te agobia, algo que te acuesta tarde y despierta temprano. No importaba cuanto tratara, que tanto golpeara los sacos, que tanto corriera o lo rápido que iría, un peso del que no puedes deshacerte.

Tenía mis manos en la cadera, la mirada perdida en el suelo y los hombros bajos.

No podía decirle nada a Ruby, no eran sus problemas y su día había sido bastante bueno para arruinárselo con los míos, además todavía era muy joven para conversárselo.

Di un suspiro cansando en silencio, mientras levantaba mi rostro y hombros mientras me giraba con una sonrisa hacia Ruby.

-Aunque no me creas a veces temo que Pyrrha sea el oso de mis ricitos.

Ruby se inclinó hacia atrás con una mueca y sonrisa extraña.

Reí— Ya sabes, porque los osos polares viven en su polaridad.

Ruby rio un segundo con eso, algo más bien como incómodo y divertida por la mal comparación.

-Bien –le dije entre bromas, mientras me lanzaba a ella y la abrazaba— Ríete –le dije mientras la apretaba— Ya verás lo que este oso polar puede hacerte.

La tenía agarrada de su cintura, ambas sentadas en el espacioso sillón mientras Ruby era atraída cada vez a mí mientras la abrazaba con fuerza a la vez que le hacía cosquillas en su cuello con mi nariz. Ella removiéndose bajo mis brazos para soltarse

Veía a las personas pasar y mirarnos extrañados, fingiendo que no nos veían o suspirando enojados por nuestro juego, me sorprendió a mí misma ver una figura conocida pasar como si nada ocurriera, sin siquiera mirar en nuestra dirección, las fuertes risas de Ruby y su constante movimiento importándome poco por un segundo al ver cómo iba aquella silueta se iba a una esquina y se sentaba en una silla de madera con un diseño como ola, las piernas siendo las levantadas mientras la que apoyaba la espalda estaba lo suficientemente inclinada hacia atrás para no levantar tanto los brazos pero relajarse al parecer. Cruzando solo el final de sus piernas, inclinándose así a la izquierda.

-HAHAHAHAHA –reía Ruby mientras le hacía cosquillas- ¡YANG! ME HACES COSQUILLAS ¡YA BASTA! ME MUERO.

Aparte mi vista de esa esquina y me enfoque en Ruby, soltándola al momento que se apartaba al otro extremo, cubriéndose con las manos su cuello y abdomen, con lágrimas en los ojos y una risita que aún no se le quitaba. Su mirada divertida.

Yo levante mis manos a la altura de mis hombros aparentando inocencia, al cabo de tres minutos, Ruby se descubrió y puso sus rodillas en el sillón, dándome pequeños golpes en la cabeza y hombros como venganza.

Al yo constantemente perder mi vista en el punto de la esquina, no pude evitar llamar la atención de Ruby, llegando a tal punto de que ella misma mirará en la dirección divisando a Blake a los segundos, puso un pie en el suelo y se levantó, preparándose para correr, pero alguien le (o bien, nos) dijo _"SHHHHHHHHH"_ con un tono enfadado.

Así que a hurtadillas y pisando de todas maneras algo ruidosa, se fue dando zancadas hasta llegar a ella.

Las vi conversar, Ruby contándole al parecer la misma historia por sus similares expresiones y movimientos, Blake sonriendo con ello, cerrando un poco su libro mientras lo colocaba en sus piernas cruzadas, con un dedo entre sus hojas para no perder la página, supongo.

Llevaba su buena cantidad, el ancho de ese libro era como de un estuche o un poco más reducido, con una tapa gruesa gris.

Me acomode en el sillón, cruzando una pierna sobre otra mientras entrelazaba los dedos de mis manos sobre mi abdomen, observando su escena como una espectadora, en cuanto Ruby señalo mi dirección y Blake me encontró, le sonreí con los ojos cerrados, haciéndole una seña con la mano a modo de saludo. Ella inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras la llevaba un poco hacia adelante.

Blake empezó a encogerse de hombros en un segundo, Ruby sonriéndole y cerrando los ojos con un poco más de frecuencia, creí por un segundo notar que Blake miraba un poco en mi dirección, pero suponía que no era así, por lo que apoyando un segundo mis manos en mis rodillas me levante, dirigiéndome a la salida con el suficiente cuidado de no llamar la atención de ese par.

Las puertas se encontraban cerradas para impedir el frio de la tarde, o bien, de la noche, eran de madera de roble, talladas con el símbolo de la academia en el centro, teniendo unos bordados sobreexpuestos en la misma madera, sin imagen definida que parecían tener su significado, aunque yo no las conociera, claro, también podían estar ahí por estar.

Al abrirlas me encontré con Pyrrha, quien al igual que yo retrocedió unos pasos y nos quedamos mirando, ella sin moverse para dejarme la pasada de salir, yo rodeé los ojos con esa actitud, abriéndole completamente la puerta e indicándole con mi mano la pasada.

-Por favor –le mencione con cortesía— Adelante.  
Ella negó con la cabeza— Dioses, no –bajo la cabeza— Soy yo quien viene llegando, descuida.  
-Ppff –le moví la mano para relajar su cortesía— Yo debí haber visto, insisto Pyrrha, adelante.

Así nos quedamos unos minutos, ninguna queriendo entrar hasta que la otra no pasara, tantos supongo fueron los minutos ahí esperando, que de la nada apareció Sun, llegando detrás de Pyrrha mientras pasaba entre nosotras con un hola solo de palabras y entraba al salón. Vistiendo ¡ah mira! Otra vez shorts, esta vez negros, una camisa blanca abierta y sus normales accesorios. Después de ambas seguirlo un segundo con la mirada volvimos con lo nuestro.

Dándonos miradas con Pyrrha, ambas sonreíamos con lo recién ocurrido.

-¿Yo hoy, para la próxima tú? –le sugerí.

Ella acepto con una humilde pero honesta sonrisa, entrando primero sin antes, al pasar a mi lado, darme un afectuoso saludo de beso en la mejilla. Agradeciéndome el gesto.

Yo sonreí al momento en que las puertas se cerraron detrás de mí.

-Que linda Pyrrha, me gusta –dije más para mí misma.

Llegué al cuarto y me comencé a desvestir, sacándome la polera primero mientras pasaba la ropa sobre mi cabeza alguien entro al cuarto, la puerta generando el ruido delator. Nota personal: si no es el equipo, mejor empezar a poner seguro a la puerta.

No es que me incomodara o algo, aún tenía una pequeña polera a tirantes amarilla bajo la ropa, mi camisón para dormir era lindo, simple y cortó para el calor.

Al bajar los brazos y ver quien era. Se trataba de Blake, que entre una disculpa cerro lo más rápido -pero no exagerado de tiempo- la puerta.

-Así que tú tampoco saliste –rompió el hielo con esta pregunta. Su voz con una pizca de curiosidad.  
Negué con la cabeza— Nope –sonreí mientras me empezaba a poner la parte de abajo del pijama, Blake sin voltearse en ningún momento— Me quede entrenando y posteriormente, durmiendo.  
-Si -¿mmm?— Así me lo contaba Ruby.

Así que Ruby ¿Eh?

-¿Qué tal el tuyo? –al mirarla un segundo y verla que comenzaba a desvestirse fue mi turno de voltearme, por educación.  
-Como siempre.

La pieza tenía un frio viento así que me acerque a la ventana para cerrarla, aun se podían ver estudiantes caminando abajo, debía ser refrescante dar paseos a esta hora y con este clima.

-Hoy termine este –dijo Blake de pronto.  
-¿Mmm? –señale mientras me giraba y me mostraba el libro con una mano, no pude evitar hacer una mueca al ver ese grosor de satán- Ufff –exclame— Con eso me demoro un siglo –bromee.  
-Es solo práctica –afirmó.  
-Nunca me ha gustado mucho leer, la verdad –me encogí de hombros.

Blake se arreglaba la cinta de su cintura, pasándola una vez, cuando mencionó _: "tal vez solo no has encontrado la persona correcta que te intuya a meterte en ellos"._ Parecía alegre por el sonido de sus palabras.

Reí un momento, llevándome una mano detrás de la cabeza, hacia la nuca, frotándome un poco esa zona.

-Tal vez –admití— Pero no me veo como una persona que lea por alguien.  
-Mmmm –menciono sin emoción alguna— ¿Yang?   
-Sí, dime.  
-¿Me ayudas con esto?

Miraba hacia sus ojos ámbar con atención, así que cuando estiro su mano y me enseñaba algo me vi en la difícil situación de dejar de contemplarla y tomar por reflejo parte de su cinta. Al verla y ver la cinta de pronto un poco de mi cabeza se preguntó si realmente podría lograrlo.

-Necesitas que te envuelva en esto –pregunté, aunque pareció más que lo afirmara en vez de preguntarle.  
-Exacto –agacho la cabeza y negó incrédula— Normalmente puedo hacerlo sola, lamento molestarte.

Con ambas manos tomando esa cinta, la suavidad de la tela en mis manos volviéndola algo adictiva de tocar, siendo atraída más por la persona que por sus ropajes.

Di un paso al frente para quedar cara a cara con Blake, mirándonos, ella subió sus manos mientras yo pasaba la cinta alrededor de su cintura. Acercándome a su busto y cuello, dándole algo parecido a un abrazo para amarrarla, Blake siempre tenía un singular aroma con ella, así que no vi el problema en inclinar un poco la cabeza, inhalando su embriagador aroma. Olvidando también que tenía que exhalar. ¿Blake quería la cinta apretada o suelta? Si le queda suelta sería malo, quien sabe si duerme con algo abajo, o si se resfría.

Al escuchar un pequeño quejido de Blake me detuve, mis manos congelándose al igual que mi nariz a cinco centímetros de su pelo. Retrocediendo con un respiro algo pesado.

-Más suelto –me pidió calmada— Necesito respirar –aclaró— Y estos trajes no son tan apretados –me sonrió.  
-¡Ah! _-¡Rayos!-_ Pues, am, lo siento.  
Sonrió— Descuida.

Volví a hacerlo, más calmada esta vez, pasando esa suave tela de mi mano izquierda, por delante de su cintura pasándola a la derecha para pasarla detrás de ella, mientras Blake giraba para apoyarme, al casi terminar me explico que al finalizar debía doblar un poco la cinta para pasarla dentro de lo ya puesto.

Así que, siguiendo sus órdenes, lo hice, pero como sobraba un poco y se notaba, me arrodille para arreglarlo mejor, sin prestar atención a lo ocurrido sino hasta cuando por fin termine en notar que Blake me miraba.

Me levante sin mucha prisa, pero tampoco con lentitud, con algo de torpeza siendo honesta, sonriendo incomoda mientras retrocedía dos pasos.

-Bueno, ahí está.  
-Sip –se tocó lo que la rodeaba— Gracias.  
-No fue nada, en serio.  
-¿Vas a dormir? –me preguntó de la nada.  
-Supongo –me encogí de hombros- No creo realmente, como dormí en el sillón –moví la cabeza de un lado a otro con una carita chistosa— Sería bastante dormilona de mi parte quedarme dormida ahora.  
-Descanso es descanso al final –aclaró Blake entre una risilla, yo le respondí con otro encogimiento de hombros, ella rodeando los ojos y guardando esa sonrisa para general una línea en sus labios, al mirar hacia sus libros de pronto vi como su moño se movía, girando su cabeza en mi dirección- ¿Qué te parece empezar a leer, ahora?

Abrí mis ojos, con una pequeña expresión de "espera, ¿Qué?".

Levante un poco mis manos, estirando mis dedos y negando unos segundos.

-No creo que sea conveniente.  
-Encuentro que es un buen momento, corre aire fresco afuera y te servirá para culturizarte.  
Incline la cabeza como rebote, mirándola sin palabras- "culturizarme" –la imite— En serio.  
-En serio.  
-No soy ignorante ni nada por el estilo, Blake.  
Ella rio— Tampoco lo insinuaba, es solo un libro, Yang.  
-Yaaaa –exclame con incredulidad— Y ¿Qué? ¿Leo en tu cama mientras tú duermes al rincón?

Volvió a quedarse con una mirada neutra, tras un leve movimiento brusco de su moño, sonrió desde un extremo de la comisura de sus labios. Su sonrisa pareciendo más bien picara.

-No se me había ocurrido la posibilidad, pero si, suena bien para mí.  
Gire mi rostro en su dirección- ¿¡Lo dices en serio!?  
-Shhh –me indico con los dedos y un volumen bajo— No grites, estoy aquí.

Oh, por supuesto que lo estas

-¿Y? –me pregunto— ¿Lo harás o no?

Negarlo era imposible, así que estire mi brazo en su dirección rindiéndome. Al momento sintiendo un peso considerable sobre mi mano, al ver el libro, casi, CASI, y se lo tiro a la cama, pero solo abrí la boca. Dando un largo suspiro. Ni lo empiezo y ya siento mi caída al sueño.

-Me lo terminare el año de la cocoa.  
Ella rio— No si lo empiezas ahora.  
-Ya, basta –exclamé algo irritada, frotándome en el hueso nasal un segundo— Ya –exclame mientras me encaminaba a su cama con ese infinito libro— Córrete para allá, lo voy a leer, pero si me duermo no quiero resfriarme.

Ella solo rodo los ojos con una sonrisa mientras se apegaba al rincón, moviendo sus caderas, levantándose para ir más lejos, seguido por correr el resto de su cuerpo. Escuche afuera la ventana un gran número de risas que opte por ignorar mientras me sentaba en su cama, me cubría con sus sabanas y demás ropas y colocaba una almohada en mi espalda.

-Esto será eterno –exclame.  
-Dale la oportunidad, un libro es solo un mundo por descubrir.  
-Uy si, ya, anda a acostarte, que, si te veo mirándome leer, no lo hare.

Blake y yo cumplimos lo prometido, ella al poco tiempo de terminar de hablar y acomodarse se durmió plácidamente. Y yo, por mi parte, esperé a que Blake se durmiera para comenzar mi lectura, revisando su cajonera, encontré una vela que encendí colocándola sobre su ¿candelabro? ¿Eso era un candelabro? Era largo, rustico y con bastantes detalles, con dos extremidades en línea horizontal perfectamente alineada, llegado un punto donde ambas se doblaban en L y en las puntas de estas tenían más espacio para velas; a mí me parecía que eran de estos para las hordas de zombies, tipo _Cerebrooo._ Encendí solo la vela del medio, dado que solo necesitaba leer y tampoco podía iluminar mucho la habitación debido a que no quería despertar a la bella aquí a mi lado ni mucho menos molestar a Ruby y Weiss cuando se acostaran, y claro, cuando llegaran. Empecé a leer, el libro dándome bostezos las primeras cincuenta páginas, curiosamente, sin darme las ganas de abandonarlo, era increíble dado que ya por la veinte me pesaban los parpados, pero no podía dejarlo así sin más. Me llegaban a lagrimear de no cerrarlos.

Entraron al no sé cuánto rato, Weiss y Ruby, las distinguí por sus voces al entrar.

-¿Qué paso aquí? –Preguntó- ¿Qué? ¿Perdiste una apuesta? Y ese milagro, tú leyendo.

Ruby reía únicamente, no burlesca. Por la reacción de Weiss.

Le hice una pistola con mi mano izquierda mientras con la derecha marcaba y mantenía abierto el libro.

-Touche –fue lo único que le dije- así que sssh, no hagan ruido y váyanse a dormir en silencio, hola, Ruby, por cierto –vi de reojo el cruzamiento de brazos de Weiss— Y bienvenida Weiss, espero estés más descansada y te hayas divertido –le sonreí, aunque mirando las líneas del libro.

Escuche el _"oh... bueno... sí, gracias. Disfruta tu lectura, buenas noches... supongo"_ de Weiss, su voz sorprendida, por parte de Ruby, escuche únicamente el sonido de su sonrisa además del _"mmm"_ curioso propio de ella. Sin embargo, no me dijeron nada más y todo lo hacían en especial silencio, a excepción cuando estaban con pijamas, ya que Ruby le rogo a Weiss dormir con ella, diciéndole que no la molestaría ni nada pero que solo sería esta noche, Weiss accedió después de ver que la miraba.

GRACIAS PALETA DE HIELO.

La vela se me estaba agotando cuando decidí mejor dejarlo hasta ahí, llevaba 106 páginas... de 600... santísimos grimms... parece tan lejano el final...  
...  
...  
¿Me tenía más fe?  
Claro que sí, pero en mi defensa es que muchas veces tenía que retroceder a releer algo que no comprendía muy bien.

Deje el libro bajo la cama y pensé en abandonar la cama de Blake, pero cuando intente levantarme me tenía tomada de las piernas y parte del abdomen con solo un brazo, el hombro de su pijama se había bajado y tenía algo suelto su lazo. La vista que otorgaba me daba una increíble punzada en el pecho, un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y en mi cabeza más de una idea. Por lo que opte por lo sano, apartar todas esas ideas de mi cabeza y agradecer no ser hombre.

Recordaba que en la lectura se había movido algo, obligándome aparte a tener que acomodarla y pedirle que se calmara, sino le hacía algo de cariño entre sus orejas de fauno o la espalda, bajando mi mano desde donde empezaba su columna hasta un poco más abajo que la mitad, dando movimientos suaves y lentos, circulares y rectos, rotando. Blake tensándose un poco al comienzo, pero más tarde relajándose y llegando hasta a ronronear.

Odie haber olvidado mi scroll sobre la cama, este momento hubiese sido excelente para tomarle fotos, grabarla, hacer videos y en pocas palabras, hacer una película con todo. Aunque eso en algunas partes se le llama "psicopateo" pero yo solo quería imágenes sanas de ella, por su cara de angelito, claro.

Antes de recostarme, arrope un poco más a Blake, dejando las sabanas y demás sobre sus hombros y bajo su mentón mientras yo bajaba como podía hacia los pies para dormir bien y no, bueno, sentada. Cuidando más que Blake no se destapara que por donde pasaba su mano Blake inconsciente mientras yo bajaba.

Mi cintura, abdomen y me detuve de bajar hasta que llego debajo de por dónde comenzaba mi busto. Tomando sus manos y aunque la idea me vino a la cabeza, las lleve frente a ella, hacia su corazón. Yo llevando las mías hacia mi propio corazón. Durmiendo frente a ella, lo único entrelazado en el espacio de su cómoda, pero algo dura cama, nuestros pies. Los de ella más cálidos de lo que esperaba.

No me costó mucho dormirme debido a que ese libro se había llevado mis energías al igual que el interés. No podía decir que me llamo tanto la atención para desvelarme ni leerme mil y tantas páginas para terminarlo. Pero admito que como lectura casual a larga distancia era un buen plan.

Esa noche, pase un frío increíble porque a mitad de madrugada, o más bien cuando el sol recién aparecía, Blake se dio vuelta y se llevó las sabanas, frazadas y cubre cama consigo, destapando mi espalda. Por lo que la arrinconé a la pared y me di vuelta, dado que no desperté al instante, desperté cuando ya estaba casi congelada. Y Blake era lo más cálido ahora, así que aprovechando que me daba la espalda. Junte su espalda y la mía para tomar su calor, al rato de hacerlo, volvió a voltearse y en mi mente solo me repetía: POR FAVOR DECIDE DE QUÉ LADO DORMIRÁS.

 _En serio._  
Yo quiero dormir.  
 **Todas lo queremos.**

Lo reconfortante y dulce de todo el suceso fue que, en vez de dejarme así, vino y me abrazo, abrí mis ojos y miré sobre mi hombro para verla, sus ojos relajados. Me acomode bajo sus brazos, era increíble que su abrazo no pedido ni mucho menos consciente me diera una satisfacción en mi pecho tan grande, era agradable lo que sentía, cálida. Tanto que no me costó para nada volver a dormir con nuestras piernas entrelazadas, sabía que tal vez ella volviera a moverse, así que tome su mano derecha y entrelace sus dedos con los míos un momento, el suficiente para llevar su mano a mis labios y darle un suave beso. Soltándola y volviendo a tener las preguntas de si iba realmente rápido, si iba por buen camino o si estaba cometiendo algún error. Todas esas preocupaciones alejándose con el sueño.

**Author's Note:**

> No es necesario comprender la frase aún, pero es importante para un futuro.  
> Espero disfruten de esta obra que escribo principalmente en Wattpad (con el mismo nombre).
> 
> Sigue en publicación.


End file.
